The Chosen
by williewildcat
Summary: When one of the oldest and most powerful vampires wants Brooklyn for his mate, Castiel has to face his demons to stop the vampire and protect Brooklyn. Rated M-Sexual Content, Violence, Some Language. Please review for they are love COMPLETE!
1. Watching

_**Note:**_ I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural but do own all of the OC's that appear in my works. I want to again say THANKS to all the readers that have been keeping track of my works by alert or adding as a favorite, or reviews. I have always been fascinated with vampires and how they fit in folklore and our cultures. I was imagining Wes Bentley when I created Aiden…What can I say his dark appearance is perfect for this! I hope that I can make you, the readers, happy with this newest work! Please review and again flames are shunned!!

_He walked the Earth for over two millennia…While many claimed to know history he had lived it, breathed it, tasted it, experienced it…He had taken many lives in order to sustain his own…He watched civilizations rise and fall, cultures conquer one another only to be taken over by the next…It was a lonely existence though…Sure he had experienced physical pleasure with many a women and some men…but it was all physical though…He went through the motions pleasing but it was all hollow, empty, meaningless…_

He had watched her from the shadows. She was a hunter. Her name was Brooklyn Ravenwood and she was a daughter of Gabriel it turned out. He could smell the celestial blood coursing through her veins as he watched her. Her scent drove him wild as he felt his fangs unsheathed and dance with his bottom lip. He had followed her on several occasions. The first was when she had tracked down a werewolf. The way she stalked her prey as she treaded silently through the underbrush listening intently. She had surprised the creature and took it down with one shot to the head. The second time was when she had to vanquish a demon that had been summoned as a harbinger for a witch. That had taken a bit more skill and patience but she had destroyed the demon and in the process rendered the witch incapacitated.

Now he was here in the city called Phoenix and found himself standing near the home she resided in. He could not go any further as protective barriers had been put in place. Smart girl. So he had called out to her in her dreams. He could hear her whisper his name as she had slept. "Aiden" she whispered as she slept. He knew she was not alone for she had an angel with her. But it was not any angel. It was Castiel, a name he was all too familiar with. From his watching of the hunter he had learned she was not only Castiel's charge but lover. He had seen bits and pieces of some of those private moments and realized that they had a bond that was almost unbreakable. It was going to be difficult to break her away but it could be done. So for now he would watch and wait.

As the vampire remained in place, Brooklyn was fast asleep in Castiel's arms. She stirred ever so slightly as she began to have the same dream that she had for the past 3 nights_. _

_The house was large located at the end of a very long drive. She would walk up the dirt pathway until she reached the door. It was heavy but modern in appearance. She would draw her weapon and find the door to be unlocked. Slowly it would open before her and she would be greeted with a dimly lit room. Only the lights on the walls would provide the light to see as she cautiously proceeded through the hallway into the main room. She would turn to hear something upstairs and proceed towards the sound. _

_She was tense moving up one step at a time. Her heart was racing when she got to the landing and treaded lightly towards the lone room with a light emerging from under the door. It opened when she reached for the handle. As it swung open without making a sound, she saw a figure standing at the window staring out into the night sky. She could sense what it was. Vampire. Replacing the gun, she drew her blade prepared to decapitate it. Getting within a few steps the vampire turned to face her. She was taken aback by the violet eyes as they bored into her grey ones. He smiled at her as she remained frozen with blade raised in mid air. He walked up to her never breaking his contact with her. He reached out and placed a hand upon her face. Expecting it to be ice cold but was shocked when she felt warm skin make contact with hers. He must have fed she thought to herself. _

_"You should not resist me, Brooklyn."_

_Brooklyn's eyes hardened and narrowed at the creature as it spoke. Where was Cas? Why was she here alone? She tensed up as his hand stroked her face and traced her throat. He ran his finger along her pulse feeling her heartbeat. He breathed deeply as he inhaled her essence. She could feel herself losing control the longer he held her gaze and felt her touch. She had to break free and kill the creature. She involuntarily dropped the blade and it landed with a loud thud against the carpeted floor. She could feel herself starting to give in to him as he leaned in claiming her mouth. She struggled to resist him but returned his kiss allowing his tongue to run across her mouth. He collected her in his arms with ease carrying her to the bed. Gingerly he laid her down gazing at the hunter. His eyes were full of lust and desire. Ripping the shirt he had on into shreds and tossing it aside, he lay on the bed beside her. She was still struggling to resist him but gradually he was winning the battle. _

_"Don't fight it…Give in to me, daughter of Gabriel…"He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. He could feel her give in to him further as he overtook her mouth. He ran his hands down her side ripping off the button up shirt she had on. He continued ripping off her clothes as she succumbed further to his will. He broke away to take in her naked vulnerable form beneath him. She was more beautiful than he had ever imagined. He finished ripping off his own clothing, climbing onto the bed with her. He reached over taking her mouth in his. He moved his mouth down her jaw and neck nipping it feeling her tremble beneath him. His hands running down her sides caressing her soft skin. She felt the dampness pooling more and more the longer he lingered on her skin. Brooklyn gasped out in pleasure as his tongue ran slow circles around her clit. He ran his tongue all around her driving her wild with desire for him. He crawled back towards her pushing her legs apart with his own. She felt the last bit of her will fade away as he eased in her. Their hips moved together. He had pleased many women but it was different with this woman. This hunter. It was as if something that he had not felt in over two thousand years was stirring inside him. He felt a small moan escape his mouth as he felt her climax on him. It was then Brooklyn cried out his name. "Aiden!" He closed his eyes as she screamed out his name in pleasure. He had felt himself getting close but this pushed him closer. Finally he could not hold it back as he released deep inside. As he climaxed he bent over and sunk his fangs into her throat. Her angelic blood flowing through his own veins. It was warm and thick as he drained her essence, the sensations beyond words…_

_She was his…She cried out in pain as his fangs pierced her skin…_

Brooklyn jolted upright screaming. She was covered from head to toe in a sheen of sweat. She looked over to see Castiel, her angel, fast asleep still. She was relieved she did not wake him up. Slowly she lay back down as she felt the angel stirring and his arms searching for her. Eager to feel his strong angelic arms she settled in his arms feeling safe in them. She kissed him on the lips further assuring him she was there. She thought she saw a smile cross his face as she pulled back. As she fell asleep she felt the soft touch of wings as they encircled around her and Cas as if to say he was there to protect her.

Outside Aiden smiled to himself as he felt her dreaming. He had finally found her, his companion, his lover, his mate. Only she did not know it.

**A/N **Just when you think Cas and Brook were safe…Trouble once again finds them. Aiden is definitely going to be a handful to say the least. But no worries as this story progresses more about our blood sucking nemesis will be revealed and what his connection to Cas will be. Please review.


	2. Dreams

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear in my writings. I appreciate and love the support that has been shown for all of the stories that have come from my little mind. Again reviews are great and flames are shunned. Ok so without further adieu here is my next installment!

_Castiel attempts to comfort Brook after waking up from the continuous nightmares…Meanwhile Aiden takes a walk down Memory Lane and beckons to the hunter once again…._

Brooklyn jolted up once again from the same dream. She found herself screaming as she woke up. This time Castiel heard her. He bolted upright as her screams pierced his ears. "Brooklyn, Brooklyn, what is wrong? Why are you screaming? Talk to me please?" He asked her wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. She was gasping for air but finally starting to calm down under his hold. She went limp in his arms and let him hold her. Finally gathering her composure she turned to look into his bright blue eyes. Eyes that held concern and a hint of sadness as he tilted his head at her. He noticed that she was covered in sweat. Her shirt and pants were soaked in it.

"It was a nightmare, Cas. I don't remember all of it but I do recall not being able to find you and that you were lost and that I searched in vain and calling out for you…" She could feel her eyes brimming until the tears began to roll down her face. It broke the angel's heart that she was like this. She wasn't going to lose him. "It was only a nightmare, Brook. I'm not going anywhere. Look, I am still here. I am never going to leave you" He said softly gazing into those grey eyes that he so loved. He stroked her face feeling the heat and tracks of her tears. Brooklyn leaned into him pressing her face against his bare chest. Security, warmth and love were what she felt being in her angel's embrace. She closed her eyes relaxing against him. She remained in that position for several moments then titled her head upward at Castiel. Tilting his own head down he pressed his lips against hers. She couldn't say no to those warm soft lips upon hers. She returned it by pushing her tongue inside his mouth running throughout. He pulled her down with him as they lay on the bed. He ran his hands up and under her sweat covered shirt. Her skin hot and wet but it did not deter Cas. He pulled the wet article of clothing off throwing it aside. Returning to take her mouth, he traced her back and sides with his fingers. His hands moving up her front as they found what they sought. His hands gently cupping her breasts and running circles around them teasing her. She sighed with pleasure as he broke contact retreating down to where his hands lay. One at a time he licked, teased, and nipped her breasts. She could feel her desire and want for him rising. As Castiel continued to make his Brooklyn feel good he felt her small hands sliding under his sleep pants and boxers grabbing his muscular tight ass before she pulled the garments over his hips and down his knees until they collapsed in a pile on the floor. He shivered as her hands touched his bare skin. Brooklyn teased Castiel's skin moving them around feeling the angel tense up with desire and lust. Taking it up a level, she caressed his hard shaft slowly encircling her fingers and stroking it delicately.

Groaning at her touch, Castiel slowly removed her sweat soaked pants and boy shorts leaving only her naked form beside him. Bringing her hand up, Castiel placed himself on her parting her legs with his knee. He looked deep into those grey pools seeing her gazing back into his sapphire blue eyes. "I love you, Brook" He whispered into her ear as he eased in her. She groaned as he took her slowly. She thrusted her hips with his as they made slow but very passionate love. He continued his slow intentional thrusts hitting the spot each time. He leaned down covering her mouth with his. Their mouths and tongues interlocked exploring the one another's mouths. Brooklyn felt herself getting close but fought to keep it back. She wanted this to last. Castiel ran his hands over her body feeling her soft skin under his touch. He loved her so much he wanted her to forget about the nightmare. Suddenly he felt her break their contact as she cried out his name. "Cas!" He felt her orgasm hit as she came all on him. He moved faster on her and thrusted slightly harder as she screamed his name and tightened around him. He could feel himself getting very close to his own climax. He thrusted faster as he felt himself release deep and hard inside her. He growled as he claimed her mouth. He didn't want to move. He loved lying inside her after making love. The connection they shared was strong and unbreakable (Well almost). She looked at Cas smiling up at him. "I love you too, Castiel" Placing a soft kiss on his lips. He continued to remain as he was for a few more moments relishing in the moment. He really did love her. Her heart and soul pure, true, and unconditional. Kissing her one more time, he lay beside her kissing her palm, finger tips and forearm.

Seeing that she was at ease and had forgotten about the nightmare, Castiel pulled the blankets up and over them. She snuggled in his waiting and loving arms. Closing her eyes and drifting asleep in his tight embrace, Castiel kissed her on the forehead and lips as he allowed sleep to take over.

Aiden sat in the farthest booth the bar had. He wasn't a big drinker but did like to divulge in rum every so often. It was a taste he acquired while in Barbados in 1750. He had been in awe at the labor and effort it took to produce such an exquisite taste at the time. But now it was done with machinery. The barmaid walked by and asked if he wanted another. He could smell her essence as she stood there. He felt the pang as his fangs began to slide down. Fighting the urge, he looked up at the blonde beauty. "No thank you" He replied politely. She turned and walked off. He thought about the hunter again. He knew he had to lure her out away from Castiel. He had not seen the angel since It happened. He did not like to think about that time in his long existence but it was because of that damned angel he was like this. But no matter, soon he would be able to get Brooklyn and see his nemesis suffer. He was drawn to her like the moth to the flame. She had such power coursing through her veins and he was determined to control it. Leaving the bar he preceded up the street headed to the series of lofts that dotted the skyline. There he would rest until the next evening. It wasn't that he couldn't exist in daylight. It was more of the fact the light bothered him. It didn't burn his skin or turn him to dust or ashes. He preferred the night. Turning the key to the apartment, he entered closing the door. On the wall was a large mural of a battle between Heaven and Hell. He always liked that particular mural. Another wall held a painting that held special meaning to him. It was of the Betrayal. It depicted his sire and the original vampire: Judas Iscariot. The same Judas that betrayed Jesus for 30 pieces of silver and sealed His fate with a kiss. He did not know where Judas was but knew he was still alive so to speak. He had gone into hiding once the whole business with the Seals started. Aiden couldn't blame him. Things had gotten rather nasty as of late. Lying on the large bed he closed his eyes and once again called out to her. A smile edging across his face.

_Brooklyn awoke to find herself in the same house as her last dream. As she got up she saw that she was in a silver dress that brushed the carpet as she walked. She noted she was barefoot and that a beautiful teardrop pendant hanging around her neck. A silver ring set with a square cut emerald lay on her ring finger. Treading down the hall, she saw a light coming from main room downstairs. Quietly descending down the steps she cautiously edged down the hallway until she reached the door. Pushing the door open she was greeted with a fire roaring in the fireplace. As she proceeded in she noticed someone seated in the chair that faced the fireplace. _

_"Welcome, Brooklyn" That voice…She recognized that voice._

_As the figure stood and faced her she saw the violet eyes. Aiden. He smiled as he approached her taking in how beautiful she looked adorned with the dress and jewelry. She couldn't take her eyes off of him no matter how hard she tried to look away. He took her hands softly kissing each in a gentlemanly manner. She could feel the slight pressure of fangs behind the skin. He held her hands tight in his own. "I have waited so long for this. For you. And now I found you, my Brooklyn."_

_"I'm not yours. I belong with another. He is the one I am in love with" She declared with certainty in her eyes. He only grinned wider at her declaration. "Are you so sure?" She suddenly did not feel so well. She felt tired, weak, and unable to stand on her own. Aiden lifted her with ease and lowered her on the large plush sofa. He watched as she slowly let unconsciousness overcome her. He leaned down kissing her lips tracing them with his tongue as he pulled away. "Soon, Brooklyn, you will be mine and that blasted angel will be a thing of your past."_

She awoke to be greeted by sunlight streaming in her window. Brooklyn looked over to see her angel still asleep with his arms guarding her fiercely. She thought about the dream she had. This Aiden was definitely dangerous but alluring somehow. She had never seen a man with violet eyes, beautiful violet eyes. She had felt as if he was peering into her very soul. The very thought was both intriguing and frightening. Shaking off the thought, she ran her fingers through Cas's short dark hair and kissed his forehead. He was her life. She could not imagine it without him.

**A/N ** Ok everyone please feel free to review. So what did Castiel do that turned Aiden? Will the vampire be able to seduce Brooklyn and make her his? All in due time ;)


	3. At Last We Meet My Brooklyn

_**Note: **_ I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not hunt me down or sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear in my works though. Again thanks for everyone out there that has been supporting me on my works. I am glad that I can continue to weave stories for you to enjoy. As long as you continue to like what I write I will continue to weave. Thanks again!

_Brooklyn has a face to face encounter with Aiden while on a hunt….._

"I'm going out with you tonight, Brook" Castiel told his charge as she loaded up her truck headed out for a night's hunt. He was concerned about her state of mind ever since she started having those nightmares and Brady was not here to go out with her. She turned to look at her angel. His eyes wide with concern as he looked at her. He was not going to let her go out alone. He had made his mind up. It was far too dangerous for her. "I am going with you, Brook" He said firmly as he clasped his hands on her shoulders. She started to protest but realized it was not going to be worth the fight. When Cas was set on something he was not to be easily swayed otherwise. Sighing, she relented to the angel. Getting in, Brooklyn started up the truck. She glanced over at her angel as he sat there merely looking at her drawing her in with those innocent eyes. She couldn't say no to those baby blues. Putting the truck in gear they took off as the sun vanished behind the mountains.

They arrived at the old mansion seeing how neglected the structure was. The house was built in the last century and saw several owners over the years. Some said it was cursed since the property was once an old burial ground for deceased inmates from the city jail. As they got out and scanned the property it was apparent that vandals and other trespassers had left their marks on the property. Graffiti covered the west wall and the windows broken out as a result of bricks or stones being hurled at them. There was the usual trespassers would be prosecuted sign on the old rusted gate. Pushing the rusted gate with one hand, leading the way as they made their way to the steps. The wood was rotted and broken in spots. Lips pressed tight, Brooklyn began to move step by step gauging her next move. Moving bit by bit she made it to the porch. Looking back to see if Castiel was behind her but he wasn't. Turning around she came face to face with him. "Take the easy route, Cas?" The angel smirked at her as to acknowledge he had. Rolling her eyes, she focused her attention on the front doors. As she proceeded, she felt Castiel's hand gripping hers. "Allow me, Brook" he said as he stepped in front of her. Waving his hand the lock and chains fell to the ground and the door creaked open. Taking her flashlight he shined it into the vast entryway. Most of the furniture had been carried off or destroyed by intruders. Looking around Brooklyn took in and imagined what it was like when it saw parties, dinners, weddings, and other joyous events. She saw the large chandelier hanging overhead witness to the drama that unfolded in decades past. Her ears open to the slightest sound as she scanned the room coming back to the doors.

She realized she was alone. Where was Cas?! He was right there standing next to her. Growling with slight irritation she pulled out the other light and began the hunt for Castiel. Why couldn't that seraph stay in one spot when they were out on a hunt!? Treading with caution she silently went from room to room with Castiel still nowhere to be seen. This was getting stranger and stranger. Sighing she headed up the stairs hoping her angel was up there. Probably used that freaky Jedi mind power he had she thought as she continued upward. Finally making it to the landing Brooklyn scanned the downstairs one more time being greeted with silence. Now she was getting a little nervous as Castiel had failed to appear. She hoped that nothing had happened to him. As much as she realized he was her life now. It felt kind of empty without him next to her. She felt a void inside of her when he was not by her side. Shaking away the emptiness she moved on. She swept silently from room to room even trying to call out with her soul. Maybe that would work…Again she was greeted with silence. It was then she was at the last room. She heard a faint noise from behind the double doors causing her to freeze in place. Pulling the gun that lay hidden in her jeans, she reached out turning the ancient doorknob. As the door swung open a slight breeze rushed out brushing her face as she stepped in. This room looked as if it was left untouched by the vandals and intruders. The furniture looked new and as if it was bought only yesterday. As she stood there in the middle of the room she immediately sensed that she was not alone. Weapon ready she spun around gun drawn. Her eyes went wide and she felt her heart stop when she saw who shared her personal space. It was him. The one from her dreams. The one with the beautiful violet irises. She couldn't break herself away from his hypnotic stare as he slowly approached the hunter.

Aiden looked down at her seeing the fight within her raging. A part of her continued to resist the creature while the other part surrendered to him. She was a tough woman. She had seen many battles and had a strong will. Raising a hand he gently pushed down the hand that held the gun. She could feel herself lowering her resistance with the lowering with her hand. She felt frozen in place as he continued to look into her grey eyes. It was as if he was searching her face, searching her soul for something. "We finally meet, Brooklyn Ravenwood" he whispered to her. It sent shivers down her spine as he spoke. Keep fighting it girl, she told herself. She continued to resist his charms but that resistance began to ebb away bit by bit. Aiden smiled as he could feel the wall begin to crumble. She may be strong willed but not strong enough against him. He took her weapon placing it on the stand.

"You have such a strong will and soul, Brooklyn. I find that rather attractive in a woman" he continued sending more shivers down her spine. She stood there unable to move face to face with a vampire. "I am not just any vampire" he said as if he was reading her mind. "Really? Then who are you? Dracula?" Sarcasm lacing the last word. He laughed softly at her sarcasm. "Such a tongue. Sharp as a dagger and quick like a whip. I can now see why I chose you." Chose her!? What the hell did he mean by that!? Answering her unspoken question Aiden replied "I have walked the Earth for two thousand years. Alone. I wandered from place to place looking for someone. Someone who was my equal, someone who could challenge me mentally and physically. You, Brooklyn" his grin widening revealing the sharp ends of fangs. "CAS!!" She screamed out for her angel praying he could hear her. Aiden reacted by placing his hand over her mouth leaning in to her as he said "Now, now. There is no need for attracting unwelcomed visitors. Your precious Castiel is busy at the moment. Let's say that duty called and he had to go." Brooklyn's faith in Castiel remained unbroken. He would come she was certain of that. Their souls were connected and he could feel when she was distressed or in trouble. She just had to keep the faith. Aiden turned to face the hunter removing his hand. It was warm like in her dream. "What poor soul did you drain to make yourself feel like that?" Ignoring her snarky remark, he leaned in taking her lips in his. She resisted against his advance as he kept his mouth firmly in place with hers. She kept fighting him. Seeing as how she would be quite the difficult one, Aiden ran his finger down her spine sending chills and other sensations down her spine. He pushed his tongue in her mouth and she initially tried to resist but felt her will beginning to wane but she still remained steadfast against him. Aiden knew that she was a tough hunter but she was fighting him every step of the way. Deciding he would need to up the ante he took shape of someone she was very familiar with. Brooklyn opened her eyes back up to not see Aiden but her Castiel standing in front of her. He was smiling at her as she stood there confused. "Cas? What's going on? Where did you go?" Uncertainty and confusion in her voice. The figure before her spoke "Brook, I was summoned to battle. Lilith was attempting to break another Seal and we had to stop her. But it is now being protected so I came back. Back to you" he leaned in sealing her mouth with his. She did not fight but returned hungrily his kiss. He ran his hands on her face pulling back looking at her face as it was red and swollen. He kissed her neck and nipped at it. She moaned but yelped in slight discomfort as his teeth pinched her skin. "Being a little rough, aren't we?" she said huskily. Slowing down, the thing posing as Castiel returned to her mouth claiming it as his own.

He picked her up and carried her to the rather large couch in the room. Lowering her onto it he gazed down at her knowing it was the time to strike. Continuing to pose as her angel, Aiden leaned in kissing her neck softly. He pulled back letting his fangs unsheathe ready to finally take what he wanted. As he leaned in his head was greeted with a fist to the lower jaw. Stunned he looked down to see Brooklyn glaring up at him. She had snapped out of her trance. But how? He had her deep in his gaze there was no way she could have been brought back. "BROOK!" Castiel's voice rang out as he headed up the stairs. "Cas! I'm in here!" She yelled back launching herself to her feet. Aiden reverted back to his true form eyes now a deep purple and fangs unsheathed. "This is not over yet, Brooklyn! You may think you can resist me but I can see that I proved to the contrary. I will see you soon" he was gone.

Brooklyn stood there her heart pounding wildly in her chest as Castiel burst through the door. Brooklyn ran to him literally crashing into him wrapping herself around him tight. He struggled to breathe as she constricted herself around him like a snake. "Where were you!?" She cried.

"I had been told I was needed in battle for a Seal. It was not the case. There was no battle. Then I heard you cry out for me. I felt your pain and distress as if it were mine. It appears that I made it in time" he held her stroking her hair. She eased up on her death grip around her angel and looked up at him. Her grey eyes full of terror. "It was a vampire, Cas. It tried to seduce me and almost did but I fought against its will. Then it turned into you and tried to seduce me again. Then I heard you call out to me and I snapped out of whatever trance I was in. I'm just glad you're here" a smile of relief overcame her.

"I almost lost you. I couldn't live with myself if that happened. I wouldn't know what I would have done" Castiel whispered putting his forehead against hers. "But you didn't lose me. You brought me back again. You got to me and snapped me back" she replied. She tilted her head up kissing his lips softly. He leaned into her kiss returning it. They remained there locked in their passionate embrace until he pulled away from her. "Let's go home" he said softly locking her eyes with his. She could see relief and love overpowering the lost look that greeted her when he had burst in. Keeping one arm around her waist Castiel led his Brooklyn out of the house and back home.

After reaffirming their love for one another, they lay intertwined in each other's arms. She kissed him as she ran her fingers through his dark hair. He loved it when she did that. She lay just looking at him losing herself in those emotional blue eyes. She could feel her eyes getting heavy as sleep gently calling her. He watched her fall asleep secure in his arms. She was safe now. Leaning in his kissed her forehead as he whispered "Good night, my Brooklyn."

Aiden paced around the loft. He underestimated the strength of the love and bond that Castiel shared with Brooklyn. He was able to break the hold he had over her even when he appeared as the angel. He was not deterred however. He was still going to make her his. He would have to come up with another way to pull her away from Castiel. Damn that angel!


	4. Past Meets Present

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but do own all of the OC's that appear. Again thanks for all the support that has been shown for these unique works (LOL). I will continue to weave more tales as long as I do not disappoint.

_Deciding to take another approach, Aiden once again attempts to seduce Brook to his side…_

The vampire watched as the sun began to rise over the eastern sky. Once again that damn angel had come between him and what he most desired. The very thought of Castiel made his ancient blood boil with rage. Maybe he should show himself to the seraph just to shake things up a little. He knew that their bond was not entirely unbreakable seeing as he was able to almost turn her. Being a 2,000 year old vampire did have its advantages, however. He had been turned with many amazing abilities. He could shape shift at will into anything or anyone he wanted. He needed to find another way to lure Brooklyn out. He needed to take Castiel out of the equation. But how? Lowering his strong form on the couch he relaxed as a plan slowly began to take shape.

Castiel woke up to find Brooklyn's side of the bed empty. The clock read 5:35. Fumbling around in the dark he found his sleep pants and jumped into them. The light from the kitchen lit the way as he came upon Brooklyn sitting at the table. Coffee in hand eyes staring off into nowhere. Sensing her apprehension, he sat down beside her. His presence left her unfazed as she continued to stare off into the distance. It was if she was lost in some wayward thought unaware that she was not alone. Castiel gently placed a hand on her shoulder which caused her to shake her head and yank her back into reality. Taking a deep breath she looked at her angel. His brilliant blue eyes reading her grey ones. "Brook, are you alright? You seem rather agitated? "She took a deep breath and tried to smile but failed miserably at the attempt. "I can't hide anything from you, Cas. Last night's run in with our blood sucking friend troubles me more than even I could anticipate. It was the fact that he had me right where he wanted me. He almost bit me, made me one of him. What's wrong with me, Cas? Am I weak? I should be stronger than that" Brooklyn lowered her head avoiding Castiel's confused look. Turning completely to face her he softly spoke "Brook, listen to me. You are not weak. Not by a long shot. You are one of the bravest, strongest warriors I have ever met. This vampire was strong and it was not your fault what happened" He held her chin with his hand as he finished speaking. Taking another deep breath Brooklyn spoke again "He was so strong, Cas. He had this power that I could not break away from. He said he I was the one he was searching for. I felt so drawn in to him. Those eyes…So strong, so powerful, and so beautiful. It was as if they reached into my soul and pulled me in." Guilt racked her body and soul as she described to Cas what she had felt as the vampire had drawn her in as he had worked to make her his. He felt her torment as the battle raged from within.

Reaching over her he pulled her chair around so she faced him. She kept her head low feeling as if she had broken some rule of law and anticipating the punishment that was sure to follow. Putting her cup back on the table, the angel put his legs on either side of hers and brought her head up with his thumb and finger. Brooklyn saw those innocent loving eyes that remained calm and compassionate. "Brook, you must not be so hard on yourself for this. I know that you fought with every fiber of your being to resist the creature. I know that deep down inside that you would never ever purposely betray me or our love" he smiled at her as he placed a hand on her heart feeling it beating beneath his strong hand. A small smile lit her face as he saw she was touched by his words. Standing up she wrapped her arms around her angel running her fingers through that dark short hair she loved. It was something she loved doing and he loved when she did it. She could smell the traces of their night before upon his skin. She breathed it in letting her senses take it in as she let the events of the previous night run through her mind. The sheets tangled around them, the way Cas held her in his strong gentle arms, their lips crashing over and over as their passion for one another lead the way. The whispers and confessions mixed with moans of pleasure in between. She knew only he could make her feel that way inside and out. Maybe part of it came from the soul of the one whose body he called home. She smiled to herself at the thought of that. Would that count as some twisted threesome or something? Nah. Shaking her head she lifted his head with her hands so she could see into those windows of his angelic soul. She kissed his forehead gently sighing out loud. Damn she loved her angel. Leading him by the hand they headed for a nice hot shower together.

Aiden opened his eyes adjusting them to the sun. Granted he shunned the brightness but he embraced the warmth it provided. It would better if he had Brooklyn in his arms in this bed. Did he feel sadness at that thought? How could that be? Laying there in bed, he thought about how to seduce Brooklyn away. It felt as if he was playing a game of Chess with her and she was the Queen. Plotting his next move on the board he sat up swinging the cover off revealing no clothes on his taut and toned form. Stretching he made his way to the shower. A gentleman did not try to court a lady if he was not properly bathed.

Castiel held Brooklyn flush with him as they shared a passionate kiss. The hot water streaming over them. They had got as far as Brooklyn lathering Cas with the body wash until he pulled her up and brought her mouth to his. She could feel his lust and passion growing as he got hard against her leg. Breaking away he kissed and gently nipped at her neck. All she could do was lean her head against the wall her legs getting shaky from his touch. He traced her wet curves with his finger tips as she reached around to grip his tight ass with her hands. He moaned softly at her touch. She smiled as she snaked one hand around to wrap her hand around his hard erection slowly pumping it with her hand. The combination of the water and her touch was driving him wild. Unable to stand it any longer he lifted her up pinning her against the wall as he eased himself into her. Slowly and gently he made love to her. The water only enhanced the experience for the lovers. Cas tilted his head as he leaned in to take her mouth. She felt so tight and hot around him. He relished in the knowledge that it was all for him and him only. As he continued his passionate thrusting, Brooklyn felt her orgasm building. Keep going…she said to him silently. Reading her mind the frequency and intensity of his thrusts increased until she felt herself coming all over him. Gripping his shoulders she cried out his name and arching her back increasing the sensations she felt. Castiel felt his own climax building inside as he kept thrusting in and out of her. "Brook…"he whispered as he came hard and deep in her. She felt his hot release in wave after wave causing her to climax again. Castiel moaned and then let out a growl as he felt her climax again. As his thrusts decreased he could feel himself descending from the state of absolute pleasure he was feeling. He could sense Brooklyn coming back down from her own heightened sensitivity loosening her grip on his shoulders. Pulling her head forward, her glazed over grey eyes met his blue ones which were brighter than normal. He let her down on her feet and ran his hands up her and down her sides. Holding her he was going to fight whatever would try and tear them apart. As the water continued to run over them they stood there in a locked together in one another's arms.

Aiden stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. It never ceased to amaze him at what humanity had done in the last two millennia. Wiping away the steam he met his own reflection. Staring back at the image in the mirror he knew what he needed to do.

Castiel found Brooklyn hunched over some books in the study deep in thought and contemplation. Jerking her head up she smiled at the angel. "I didn't hear you, Cas. Here sit with me" she cleared off a chair close to her so her Cas could sit. "What are you doing?" His head tilted in curiosity and interest as he leaned over to see what she was studying. The book was a history of vampires. Anything a person wanted to know about the undead and their origins this book was the best. It was written by an early hunter from the time of Charlemagne. The book was a compilation of accounts and histories from various hunters and holy men from the time of Augustus Cesar. She knew of the original vampire, Judas Iscariot. As he attempted suicide for his Betrayal, God damned him to roam the earth for all eternity for his actions. Hence he was the First Vampire. Thumbing through the pages she found more information about the Five Elders: Vampires that were sired by Judas himself and hence were the most powerful and oldest vampires to walk the Earth. Surprisingly there was a substantial amount of information on each Elder. There were 4 men and 1 woman. As she continued on she stopped suddenly. Castiel saw her face drop and turn into one of horror. She found what she was looking for. There in the ancient text was him. Aiden. Her hands shaking she turned and said to Cas as her voice trembled "That's him, Cas. That is the one who is after me. It's one of the Elders. Oh my God!"

Castiel looked upon the vampire and Brooklyn watched as his eyes registered recognition. He knew this Elder all too well. They were once close friends and allies. But events that took place 2000 years ago changed all that. "Cas, what's wrong? Why do I get the impression you know this one?" As she pointed to the picture. Slowly he nodded at her and took a deep breath. "2000 years ago I was close friends with a Celt who helped me when we last walked upon the Earth. I was tracking a demon that had escaped Hell and was sent to destroy one of their Priestesses. They wanted her soul as she was a powerful shaman that could kill demons and other evil entities. When the demon struck the young man guarded the woman with his life as I did the battle with the demon. I was ever grateful to the boy and we remained close allies and friends for many years. I would descend to Earth and visit him blessing him with the wisdom and knowledge of the heavens. But one day, Michael got wind of what I had done and had told our Father about my misdeeds. He was so angry that a decree was issued to wipe out his tribe to keep the knowledge from spreading. I tried to hurry but it was too late. When I made it back the village lay wasted burned to the ground. Men, women, and children lay strewn about struck down where they stood. I knew immediately it was Uriel's work. He always was one to make his point known." His blue eyes cloudy and dark as he paused. Brooklyn asked "And the boy? What of him, Cas?"

He was in another village and upon returning he saw me standing in the ruins of his village. He became filled with rage, anger, and grief as he blamed me for what happened. He said that if I had never came into his life and shared what I knew his village would still be here. His parents and sister would still be tending to the altar as always but they would be alive. The boy's words cut like a knife into my soul. I tried to explain that I tried to stop Uriel from destroying the innocents that he would never tell anyone what he knew. He was trustworthy. But Uriel did not see things in that manner. He was more of the smite now ask questions later seraph. No matter what I tried to tell him he was just so angry and hurt by what happened that he fled and swore that he would get his vengeance for what happened. "

Castiel sat there his folded hands supporting his head. Brooklyn could feel his pain and remorse for what happened all those centuries ago. She turned and held the angel in her arms. "Cas, what happened was not your fault. You tried to save the village but Uriel would not listen. He wanted to make a fucking statement to the rest of humanity. I'm here for you, Cas. Now it's my turn to be there for you" Castiel breathed heavily as he leaned into her. Her love seeping into his soul trying to heal his wounds.

**So now we know what happened to make Aiden hate Castiel…Again please review and thanks to those who have been reading and/or reviewing! **


	5. A Safeguard

_**Note: **_ I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear in my works. Again I want to thank everyone for reading and/or reviewing my stories or adding me to the alerts! You are all the best! I hope that I continue to please all of you with my stories!

_Aiden begins to enact his plan to get Brooklyn….While Brooklyn gets help from a friend_

The sun began to set over the western sky. Aiden was getting dressed for the evening ready to begin to enact his plan. He made sure that everything was in place. Smiling to himself he left headed to where the hunter was.

Brooklyn and Castiel had headed over to the university. She knew of an instructor that was no stranger to the world of the supernatural. He had helped her on several cases in the past and figured he could help her this time. Parking the Avalanche the pair walked across campus hand inter twined as they made their way to the history department.

A knock on his office door made Professor Sean O'Keefe raise his head from grading papers. "Come in" he said as the door opened. A smiled crossed his face as he saw his friend Brooklyn entering and noting she was not alone as Castiel was right on her heels. He stood and walked from behind his desk to greet the pair. "Sean, long time no see!" she said as the man embraced her. Castiel figured he was about 5-10 years older than her. He sported short blonde hair complimented with rather alert blue eyes. Castiel could also sense that he was a good soul as his aura was reading a brilliant green. Sean turned to Castiel extending his hand. "I'm Sean. It's good to finally meet you, Castiel" the angel appeared shocked as the man knew exactly who he was. Seeing the angel's apprehension, Sean quickly explained "My family has many gifted individuals. I learned at 16 I was able to see things and view the thoughts of others. Even those beings that may not be human" Castiel turned to Brooklyn as he was greeted with reassurance from his love. "Cas, it's ok. Sean has helped me in many cases. He knows about the Seals and the battle with evil. He is trusted by many hunters. He is friends with Markus as well and he knows the Winchester brothers." At the mentioning of the Markus and the brothers made Castiel a bit more at ease. Easing back into his chair he was ready to help as it was a welcome break from grading all those damned papers. "So how can I help?"

"We have a vampire that is on the loose and Cas says it's one of the Five Elders. My book had plenty of information but we are missing some information. Is there anything that you know that could help us?"

Sean took a deep breath as he spun around and grabbed a book from behind him and dropped it over the mess of student papers. Opening it he thumbed through the worn pages until he found what he was searching for. His brow wrinkled as he scanned the text. His eyes meeting those of the angel and hunter's. "The one you seek, he has gone by many names. He was sired by Judas himself around the time of the Roman Empire. According to reports he was turned after his village was destroyed by the wrath of an angel. Yet he blamed another, it was you Castiel. He had sworn vengeance against you as he held you responsible for what happened. The name he is going by now is Aiden. Does that ring a bell?" Brooklyn sat numbly as she nodded her head up and down. "Sean, this vampire has been tracking me down. He said I was his chosen. That he had searched far and wide and that he wanted me for his mate. He found himself drawn to me he had said. What does that mean?"

Sean cleared his throat before he spoke. "Aiden has walked the Earth for two millennia searching for the one that was his perfect mate in all ways. Now that he has made his choice he will not stop until you have been Turned. It is all here in this text. This was written by a historian that was alive at the time this happened. His name was Antonius and lived throughout the Empire. He kept meticulous information about the other world and what existed within it. This vampire is a dangerous one, Brooklyn. He will go at great lengths to get what he wants." His eyes stern as he finished. Brooklyn sat there unsure of what to say. Castiel grabbed her hand and gripped it tight. Sean opened up his bureau drawer pulling out something wrapped in a soft cloth. Pulling back the cloth he handed over an ancient pendant to the hunter. It appeared very old and had some Latin inscription on it and in the middle was what appeared to be some kind of figure or icon. "Sean, what is this?"

Leaning back in his chair he explained its significance "That is an ancient protection amulet. It will work to protect its wearer from any vampire."

"But how? I thought that vampires, especially the Elders, were immune to any kind of amulets and such?" She asked.

Sean replied "This amulet is different, Brooklyn. It has been blessed with the blood of the one Judas betrayed." Brooklyn shot a look at her angel and then to the professor. "You mean that the blood of…" Sean nodded his head finishing her question. "As long as you wear this or have it on you Aiden cannot touch you." Brooklyn wondered where he got it but decided against asking him. She stood up and went to hug her friend before leaving him. "Thanks for everything, Sean." He nodded at her then looking down at the pile of papers that were beckoning to him. Brooklyn and Castiel left the building heading to her truck. The amulet felt cool under her skin but reassuring at the same time. Castiel reached out as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder holding her close. He would not feel at ease until they were in the confines of her home. Starting the truck they headed back as Aiden watched from the shadows.

Brady awoke to find himself tied to a chair. The room was dark and he was unable to see where he was. His head was pounding immensely as he tried to remember what happened to him. He managed to recall that he had made it to Brooklyn's and was getting out of the car when everything went black for him. And now he was here. "I see you are awake Braden. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aiden and you are going to help me. "The voice said. Brady jerked his head around to see where the voice was coming from but to no avail. Silence hung in the room for several moments until the voice spoke again this time closer to his ear "Just relax, Braden. This will not hurt you at all…" Brady began to feel his eyes rolling back into his head as something overpowered him robbing him of his free will.

Brooklyn and Castiel pulled up into the drive seeing Brady's car there. "Well it looks as if Brady finally made it back from Michigan. Bout damn time he decided to be social once again." Castiel quietly laughed. Watching Brooklyn and Brady was like watching that team Laurel and Hardy. Yes that was it. Still laughing he followed Brook into the house. Opening the door they saw Brady sitting on the couch asleep. His mouth hanging open as a strange sound that passed for snoring Castiel assumed. Whatever it was it sounded terrible and painful to the angel's ears. Grimacing he headed to Brooklyn's room where she was seated on the bed looking at the amulet Sean gave her. He seated himself beside her as she fingered the ancient emblem over and over. She looked up at Cas "It's hard to believe that this touched the blood of… Of course it would make sense since He was the one that Judas betrayed and that His blood would be powerful enough to ward off any blood sucker." Brooklyn leaned onto her angel's shoulder for support. He kissed her head and ran his fingers through her hair. He was going to do everything in his angelic power to keep her safe from Aiden. The angel turned to face her pressing his soft lips to hers. She returned his kiss pressing harder against him. He pulled away his lips swollen. "Brady's in the other room… What if we wake him up?" A slightly panicked expression crossed the angel's face. Standing up Brooklyn slowly closed the door and flicked off the light as the moonlight streamed into the window. Strolling back to the angel, Brooklyn picked up where they left off. Grabbing her by the waist, Castiel lowered her on the bed placing her on her side. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her close once again pressing his lips with hers running his tongue along the inside of her mouth. A small noise escaped her lips as things continued to get hot and heavy. Pulling her up and making her sit on her heels, Cas pulled her tight shirt up and over her head tossing it aside. Leaning in he pressed his mouth against her soft throat kissing it softly sending shivers through her body. Despite having her eyes closed and head tilted back Brooklyn managed to pull both the tan and black coats he wore at once hurling them to the floor. Crashing into those sweet angelic lips Brooklyn began to pull the tie down tossing it carelessly aside. Next went the white shirt. With those skilled hands that Cas loved, she easily separated the shirt apart allowing it to slide down those strong shoulders and arms.

Castiel continued exploring her body with his mouth moving down her throat and lightly traced his tongue along her collarbone. Brooklyn ghosted her hands around and along the angel's sides and along his chest and abs until reaching the top of the black slacks. Unbuckling the belt and undoing the button that held the fabric together, Brook slid her hand down rubbing her hand on the outside of the boxers cupping the hard erection underneath. Cas groaned at the touch inciting the desire he felt. Reaching around to her back the bra came undone fluttering down onto the comforter. The angel moved lower taking one breast in his mouth and the other he pinched making the nipple erect. Brooklyn could only sigh in pleasure at the sensations she was feeling. Cas knew where to touch and how to make her feel good all over.

Pulling her hand out she unzipped the slacks pulling them and the constricting boxers down and over his hips freeing him. Gently pulling away from him Brooklyn gazed into the blues eyes that were bright with lust and passion. Easing him on his back, she began pulling the items completely off until he lay there naked. Damn her angel looked beautiful and he was all hers. Bending her head down she drove him further with passion as she ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft feeling it respond to her. Cas could only but arch his hips towards her as she took him in her mouth slowly moving up and down on him. Brooklyn was silently pleased as she could hear him moan and thrust his hips against her. He could not take it he was getting close. "Brook…If you do not stop…" he panted.

Crawling back up to him Brooklyn gently kissed him letting him put her on her back. Hastily he removed her jeans and saw the dark spot on her boy shorts where the dampness had pooled. Kissing along the top of the soft undergarment Brooklyn quivered as she felt the last garment was being slid down her legs and past her feet. The cool air tickling her increasing her sensitivity. She looked up at her angel with half closed eyes. Castiel knew she wanted him. Wanted him inside her. "Cas…Please" she whispered her eyes pleading with his. Castiel leaned down on her parting her legs with one strong hand. He ran his finger tips over her inner thighs feeling them tighten at his presence. He ran a finger over clit and around it feeling the wetness pooling even more. Brooklyn tilted her head upward as he inserted two fingers feeling how hot and wet and tight she was. "Mmmm…Cas…Need…You" She pleaded as her hips moved against him. Repositioning himself, Cas put his legs between hers parting them farther apart. She inhaled sharply as she felt him enter. Slowly and systematically he made to love to his Brooklyn. He breathed in her scent as he curled in her neck. "I love you, Brooklyn Ravenwood…"he whispered in his lover's ear. She responded by pounding harder as he thrust in her. Mouths collided as they continued their lover's dance. Brooklyn fisted his short dark hair loving the way it felt under her skin. As they continued she could feel her climax building burning inside her. Castiel could feel his own building as he could feel himself tightening with each thrust. Brooklyn softly cried out her angel's name as she felt herself coming. Castiel increased his thrusts heightening the sensation and duration of her orgasm. Castiel soon felt himself coming as well. She could feel him releasing inside of her wave after wave. "Brook…" he groaned as felt himself coming one last time.

He looked at her as they lay there intertwined in the most intimate of positions. He made her his again this night and no one would take that away from him. She lifted her head lightly kissing his lips. Rolling off her he lay beside her pulling her body flush with his. Brooklyn stroked his face and felt him kiss her fingers as she ran them over his lips. Kicking the comforter over them they fell asleep holding one another.

Brady stood outside the door listening to the angel and hunter. He hoped it was good for soon she would be with Aiden.

The vampire saw what Brady had witnessed. The seer gave her the amulet! The one thing that could keep him away from her. No matter, as long as he had Brady under his power getting the amulet away from her would be simple. For now he would let her rest with her angel. Enjoy it now Castiel, for tomorrow she is mine.

**Next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading everyone!**


	6. Under His Spell

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear. Again I want to thank everybody for being so supportive whether it by reading and/or reviewing these tales! I hope that you will continue to like what I put forth and that I do not disappoint.

_Brooklyn once again comes face to face with Aiden with a little help from an unwilling participant…_

Brady tossed and turned in bed sleep eluding him at every turn. He kept having the same dream over and over. He kept seeing the stranger with violet eyes approach him as he had pulled up into the drive. He had thought it odd that this man was so far from the city. He claimed he was lost and seeking directions but Brady noted that there was no vehicle anywhere in sight. Hearing the alarm ringing in his head he took off in a dead run towards the house but the thing was faster and was able to bring him down in one move as his world had turned dark. When he had awakened he was bound to a chair not sure where he was. He heard the deep rich voice speaking but it sounded as if it was broadcasting from all around him. Brady spun his head around desperate to locate the source of that voice. His struggling and straining had caused for his chair to fall over sending Brady crashing into the floor his head missing the floor by inches. The voice laughed as his misfortune. Brady could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest and hear it echoing in his ears. "What the Hell do you want!?" Brady screamed out to the dark in frustration and anger. "Do not worry, Braden. You will not feel a thing I promise" The voice had said in a soothing almost mocking manner. It had been next to his ear when it responded to his demand. The next thing Brady could remember was watching himself enter the house and proceed to doze off on the couch. He was aware of everything that was going on around him but had no control or will over his actions.

He could only observe as his body got up and headed down the hall to Brooklyn's room. Someone or something had control over him tugging at him like he was a puppet. He fought and struggled to stop but could only continue to watch as he stopped at the door and heard the muffled sounds of Brooklyn and Cas. He felt sick as his face began to smile hearing the groans and moans that escaped through the solid piece of wood. When the sounds had tapered off and complete silence replaced the musings of their lovemaking Brady felt his body moving to his own room as he lay down and tossed and turned all night which brought him back to the present as he continued his restless night.

Aiden was rather pleased with his young "assistant". Braden had tried to take him down but the former quarterback was no match for two thousand years worth of strength and power. He could sense the man struggle against the vampire's will but Aiden's was much stronger. He would let him rest for he would be needed again. He closed his violet eyes and took a deep breath. After all these centuries he was closer to getting what he wanted. He would soon have Brooklyn Ravenwood as his. Stripping down he collapsed on the large bed allowing his mind to wander and imagine the day that he can finally feel whole. "Soon, Brooklyn, real soon…" he whispered in the air.

Cas stirred and opened his eyes. The clock read 6:45 as the sun began to creep over the eastern sky indicating the start of another day. He could hear Brooklyn's steady breathing next to him. He leaned in touching her face as she slept. His eyes wandered to the amulet that sat on the bedside stand, the one thing that could keep Aiden at bay. He knew that the vampire was also seeking vengeance against him for events that happened over two millennia ago. The events of that tragic day so long ago still haunted him wherever he went. He had blamed himself for what happened. He thought that if he shared the vast wisdom that it would bring man closer to his Father. But instead He was so angry at what was seen as a willful betrayal that the village was obliterated and all those within mercilessly slaughtered.

Castiel tightened his eyes shut trying to block out the screams and cries as Uriel ruthlessly used his power to carry out their Father's orders. The smell of burning and rotting flesh filled the air as black thick smoke blocked out the morning sun. The arid smell stinging the nostrils. The images of the morning meal still piping hot over the fire that was left to die out as its scent wafted upon the wind scattered in all directions. What destroyed his being was seeing Aiden returning laying eyes upon the brutal carnage. His face frozen in shock and grief as he rushed to his fallen kin. His father covering the bodies of his sister and mother as if to protect them from what besieged the others but did so in vain. Some had been ran through with a large blade while others had their necks broken judging by the way some heads were position in relation the rest of their bodies.

"Please don't blame yourself, Cas" Brooklyn's voice rang softly snapping the angel back to reality. Her grey eyes pleading with his bright blue ones. "You only wanted to enlighten and share what you knew. How could you have known that it would have resulted in the decimation of his village?" She propped herself up on one elbow to be level with him using her free hand to trace her fingers through his short brown hair in a soothing manner. Castiel closed his eyes at her touch as he reached for her hand and gently kissed her palm. He did not know what he would do without her. The last several months their physical and mental bond had strengthened making them closer than when they had first confessed their love to one another. Her angel had fallen more in love with her as time progressed as she fell deeper in love with him. Leaning in to him she kissed him softly on those angelic lips. She smiled as his dark wings extended out wrapping her within their feathery softness. She just lay there letting her grey orbs do all the talking for her.

Brady felt himself being pulled up and out of bed. His brown eyes forced open as he stumbled down the hall. The invisible force once again dominating his body as it was lead into the bathroom and preparing for what lay ahead.

Brooklyn and Castiel had awakened sometime after and made their way down to the other bathroom showering and cleaning up. After a rather long and very hot shower the pair strolled into the kitchen finding Brady nursing a cup of coffee. His brown eyes flickered in recognition as the angel sat down next to him. "Morning, Cas" the hunter greeted the angel. Castiel turned to Brady tilting his head at his friend. "Brady, are you alright?" He asked the younger man. "I feel fine, Cas. I just did not get any sleep last night, that's all." He replied slowly as he drank the rest of his coffee down before getting up to fetch more. Brooklyn wearily eyed her friend. She sensed something was very off with him yet could not pinpoint what exactly it was. Shaking her head slightly she poured herself some coffee and ate the toast she had made.

Castiel heard a slight ringing in his ears which caused him to stand up and turn to Brooklyn. "Brook, I am being summoned and I need to leave you but I will return I promise" he said. She nodded as he bent down to give her a short but passionate kiss before leaving. Breaking away from her he looked at her one more time with love in his eyes before he was gone. Brady leaned over and gently squeezed her hand. "He'll be back, Brook" he said encouragingly. As she got up Brady saw his opportunity. He placed some clear granules in her mug before she returned to finish her coffee. He watched with silent satisfaction as she finished off the contents. It was not long before a heavy feeling settled over her. The room began to spin wildly as she attempted to stand up. She gripped the table until her knuckles had turned white. She steadied herself as she tried to walk but could not as she immediately collapsed. Brady caught her as the desired effect from the drug he slipped in her coffee took its toll. Brooklyn tried to speak but her speech was slurred and slow. "Bady…what is gon…" was all she could muster before she was completely unconsciousness. Feeling a sinister grin creep up, Brady carried Brooklyn to his car then sped off and headed to where Aiden waited.

Aiden stood at the balcony with his hands behind his back as he saw the familiar grey mustang as it came to a stop. He could not help but to smile when he saw Brady exit the car then circle around and carry Brooklyn in his arms. The door opened as Brady approached the door. The door softly closed behind him as Aiden stood behind him. "Excellent work, Braden!" the vampire clasped his hand on the man's shoulder. Brady marched to the bed and laid Brooklyn down. He remained rigid as if ready to adhere to Aiden's next command. Aiden strolled to the bed and looked at the sleeping hunter. Even better in real life. Leaning in he placed his lips upon hers feeling the warmth seeping from them. Brady remained in place even as he screamed silently for the blood sucker to leave his best friend alone. "Leave her alone you son of a bitch!" he screamed at Aiden only for it fall on deaf ears. Turning to his unwilling minion, Aiden stared into Brady's brown orbs. "You must rest, Braden. Go back home and forget what happened here. When the angel returns you will not remember what happened" Brady fought the vampire's will but was swayed and turned to leave heading home and wait until he would be summoned again by Aiden. After Brady left Aiden turned his attention to Brooklyn. Finally she was here. He sat on the edge of the bed leaning closer to her. Extending a hand he touched her face and hair shivering in anticipation. He closed his eyes willing her to wake up. She began to stir as her eyes slowly opened and came into focus. As she awoke her eyes landed on Aiden's violet ones. At first she jolted up trying to run but Aiden grabbed her arm holding her in place. At that instant she froze settling back down on the bed her stare unwavering to his. He smiled seeing she was giving in to him. "Hello, Brooklyn. I told you we would meet again" he whispered in her ear. He inhaled her scent as he heard her blood coursing through the veins in her neck and shoulder. His violet eyes darkened as the combination of her scent and blood drove his blood lust up and forefront. He felt his fangs lowering revealing themselves. He tilted his head back as his lust grew. Lowering his head he stopped before he broke her skin. He pulled back controlling the lust. His fangs retracted back up into his gum. Getting a grip Aiden closed his eyes willing away the urge for now. He looked back at Brooklyn her gaze unwavering despite his little setback.

"You are so beautiful…You do not know how much I want you and need you…" his voice carried heavy with lust. Aiden had to fight the temptation to let his fangs down and take her right then and there. But he got the upper hand against the ancient craving that burned within. Repositioning his body Aiden cradled her head and shoulders in his lap tracing his fingers along her jaw line and through her auburn hair. Her expression seemed to be one of relaxation and ease. As he continued his soft caress Brooklyn looked up into his beautiful violet ones. "Aiden…" she said in a whisper that sent shivers throughout his body. Aiden struggled as he felt his sexual desires begin to over take him. But he would fight the desire. Bending down he kissed her on the lips feeling her kissing him back. He could feel her own wants coursing through her blood filling her from head to toe. She broke the contact to sit up and face him. Her lips were swollen and red and face flush.

She felt a part of her fighting the power he had over her struggling to remind the part that was under his spell that she loved Cas, her angel, her soul mate and her reason for living. Aiden could sense the conflict within her as he knew the love she had for Castiel was strong and a bond that could withstand anything.

**Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading!!!**


	7. The Search Is On

_**Note: **_ I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that pop up. Again I want to thank everyone that has been following this story and/or reviewing or adding to your alerts. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!

_Brooklyn remains under Aiden's spell while her angel springs into action to get her back…_

Castiel returned to find Brady sitting on the couch. His eyes glazed over as if in deep in thought or if in a trance. Castiel sensed something was wrong. Very wrong. Brooklyn was nowhere to be seen and Castiel could not sense her anywhere. He could feel the human emotion of panic set in as he hurried over to Brady trying to snap the hunter out of his trance. "Braden, Braden," the angel said in a commanding voice snapping Brady back to the present. Confusion washing over the man as closed his eyes and shook his head as he tried to comprehend what just happened. Looking around he saw Brooklyn missing and Castiel standing before him focusing those sharp blue eyes on him.

"Cas, where's Brook?" Brady asked agitated by the absence of his friend. The angel could see hysteria starting to build in his brown orbs. Brady would be of no assistance if he was not of a level head. Castiel reached out placing a firm but comforting hand on his shoulder sending a calming energy throughout Brady. Brady fell back limp under the angel's grip. He slumped against the couch eyes closed breathing slowly. Castiel looked around the room hoping to find some trace some clue as to where his Brook was. He didn't know if she was hurt, alone, scared, or what. He had to find her. He missed seeing her face and feeling her warmth when she leaned into his strong frame. He wanted to hear her voice again and look deep into those grey eyes that swelled with the love she felt for him. He did not know what he would do if anything happened to her. She had become his everything. She was his everything even before she gave him her heart. From when she met him he knew he had to protect her and spent every chance to be close to her. She was counting on him to find her and she would never give up if he was to ever be missed. "I will find you, Brook" he said to himself.

Brooklyn awoke to being on a rather large and very comfortable bed. She scanned her surroundings to see that she was in a large apartment. She had no idea as to how she was brought here or who had done it. The furniture was modern yet the wall art looked as if it belonged in another time. Seeing she was the only soul there Brooklyn got up and walked over to the various paintings that adorned the walls. They depicted various events throughout human history. One was of Columbus landing in Hispaniola and another was of the Battle of Hastings. As she continued to take in the various scenes, one caught her eye. It was the largest one and stood alone on a far wall. It was in ancient times and had two distinct and well known figures featured. One was Judas Iscariot and the other….

"That is my favorite artwork. Would you agree, Brooklyn?" The voice reverberated from behind her. She spun around meeting Aiden face to face. She felt those violet irises locked into her grey ones holding her there. Once again she felt that same invisible pull invade her body drawing her in to Aiden. She struggled to maintain control of her will telling herself that Cas would find her and to never surrender or give up on him. She closed her eyes fighting to block Aiden's domineering spirit from completely taking over her soul. But she still could feel him seeping in and touching her very being.

"Forget, Castiel, Brooklyn. Give yourself to me. I can show you things that would never see with Castiel. I take you to foreign and exotic places that you have only dreamed of. I can pleasure you in ways that you never imagined. I would treat you like royalty…" the vampire whispered to her.

"Yeah only at the cost of my soul! Sorry but no thanks!" She still continued to fight back against him keeping the love and passion she had for her angel tight. Aiden could feel the angel's hold on her tighten as she cried out for him.

Aiden, seeing as how he was not winning this battle, approached his intended and crashed his lips upon hers. His fangs lowered as he kept his lips planted firmly upon hers. The hollow sharp points penetrating the interior of her lower lip causing Brooklyn to wince in pain. She attempted to push the vampire away from her but he proved far more superior in the strength department. He pinned her arms to her side as his fangs continued to lay lodged in her lip. Brooklyn felt a strange sensation begin to overcome her entire being. She felt as if her body was on fire like it was being ravaged by a fever. The feeling spread throughout her body as she remained firmly in his grip. Her legs buckled beneath her no longer able to support her. She could feel herself begin to weaken greatly and slowly slip from the vampire's grip. Aiden caught her before she could collapse and carried her back to the bed. He broke the intimate contact he shared with her assuring himself she was comfortable. Upon laying her down he saw a small trickle of blood on her lip from his "kiss". Closing the space between them Aiden leaned in to lick the warm crimson elixir from her. The taste was nothing he had ever had before. He could taste the blood of Gabriel as it pumped through her body. It was so pure, so good, so sweet and so heavenly. He wanted more but knew he could wait. Now that she was in deep slumber Aiden went to get preparations made. He wanted this to be something neither one would forget. He just had to ensure that any unwanted visitors did not come barging in.

Even though she was in deep slumber, Brooklyn's soul continued to cry out for her Cas. She hoped that he would be able to feel her call out to him draw him to where she was. Her hope and conviction kept her going as she knew that she would eventually reach him.

Castiel continued try and sense Brooklyn but to no avail. He was beside himself with grief as he was unable to find her. He knew Aiden was responsible for her vanishing and that Brady was the key to finding her. Only problem was Brady had no recollection of what happened from the time that he arrived back to when Castiel found him in the zombie like trance on the couch. Brady attempted to find her with his pendulum. Like the angel Brady was coming up empty on his search. He threw the crystal on the table in frustration.

"This is hopeless! I can't locate her with the pendulum and you aren't having better luck by using your angel mind trick. What are we supposed to do now!?" Brady spat out holding his head in his hands.

"Braden, giving up is what Aiden wants. He wants us to stop looking to give up hope that she will be found. Do you not think I am just as upset? Well I am! You may not see on the outside but inside my soul is burning with rage and grief. I love Brook so much that I would go to Hell and back if it meant having her in my arms again. She is my reason for being, Braden. I am deeply in love with her and she is my soul mate. Aiden will not succeed I swear to it" Castiel's wings extended from him spreading out showing that impressive span. Brady sat there eyes wide open having witnessed this outpouring of emotion from the angel. He knew how Castiel felt about his friend but didn't realize how deep the rabbit hole went. He had to give the seraph props though. The awkward moment was interrupted by what sounded like a woman's voice. It hit Castiel like a rock.

"Cas…" The soft cry radiated throughout Castiel's being. He closed his eyes as he knew who it was. It was Brooklyn and she had succeeded in reaching out to him. Emotions bombarded the angel from every angle as the calling came again.

"Cas…I need you…I pray you can hear me…" her pleas breaking his heart. She was alive! But where remained to be seen. Castiel attempted to communicate with her shutting his eyes as he channeled his own response.

"Brook…Can you hear me? It's me, your Cas. Please hear me…" His heart raced as apprehension and anxiety filled him. Brady sat there perplexed as to what the angel was doing. He thought that the angel was meditating.

Castiel's tensions were soon eased as her voice once again filled his ears. "Cas…I'm scared…Need you…Aiden…Bit me…Made me sleep…So tired…" Her last words trailed off as Castiel strained to understand what she was telling him. She made one last attempt to contact him mustering everything she had left. "Loft…Paintings…The Betrayal…Still in city…So tired…So so tired Cas…Darkness around me…Body…Fire…Hurts…Love you..Angel…" That would be the last Brooklyn could get to her Cas before the darkness took over severing her tie with the angel. Castiel's eyes shot open showing the emotions he felt in those blue irises. Brady stood up upon seeing the angel snap back to reality. "Cas. Cas what's wrong? What did you see?"

"Brooklyn, her soul spoke to me. I could feel her emotions radiating through me. She was struggling to tell me where she was. Aiden has her somewhere in Phoenix. A loft. She said there were paintings in it and there was one of the Betrayal. Aiden has her in a very deep sleep. He bit her, Braden. We have to find her before Aiden turns her" Castiel made no attempt to hide the fear and grief that he felt at that instant. Brady had pulled up his laptop scouring the internet for lofts in Phoenix. But the sheer number of lofts proved to be daunting. They would not find Brooklyn going that route. Time was a bit on the short side for Brady and Castiel and they had to act quickly. Brady looked back at his pendulum and looked at the angel.

"Cas, why don't you try locating Brooklyn using the pendulum. Maybe combining it with your angelic abilities could find her. It's worth a shot, right?" Castiel took the pendulum from Brady and let it fall until the chain was no longer slack. As it dangled from his hand, the crystal began to move on its own rotating clockwise slowly for what seemed like eternity. Castiel focused on Brooklyn hoping it would lead the pendulum to where she was. He closed his eyes thinking of her and everything about her that he loved. Her eyes, her face, her beautiful auburn hair, the softness of her kiss, the caress of her skin and her love itself. How it radiated from her soul. His heart swelled at those thoughts and feelings of his Brooklyn. His soul mate. Suddenly the pendulum landed with a loud thud on the table. Opening his eyes and looking down, he saw the pendulum landed somewhere downtown. "Brady, where is this?" Looking at the map it had landed on the central business district and entertainment areas. This narrowed the search down tremendously. Brady looked at the map then began to look up the number of buildings that housed lofts. They had a possibility of 15 buildings that she could be in. Thinking back to what Brooklyn had conveyed to Cas, Brady typed in a few more details. He sighed as that only narrowed it down to 10. But luckily they were all in a two block area so the search area would be small.

"Okay, Cas. We have 10 buildings that she could be in" Brady said grimly. "Was there anything else she was able to tell you? Anything about the outside of the building or maybe a number or two? If not then we will be doing a lot of walking."

"We have no other option, Brady. Perhaps being closer to Brooklyn we can find her faster. Aiden may be powerful but he is not stupid. He is aware of our physical and spiritual bond. He will try everything to block out the signal as you would call it."

"You mean like a TV signal? Put up a strong enough barrier the signal will either be extremely weak or not get out at all."

"Yes, Brady. That is exactly what will happen. Now come we must go for time is of the essence." Getting in Brady's car they sped off to downtown Phoenix. Cas hoped that Brooklyn could feel him coming for her.

**Next chapter up soon!! The cavalry is off to the rescue!**


	8. Sensual Seduction

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that pop up though. Again thanks for all the readings and reviews and alerts from all of you! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!

_Cas and Brady search for their Brook as she continues to try and fight off Aiden's charms and advances…_

Brooklyn felt herself slowly waking up. She could feel the caress of another's hand upon her face. The touch was warm and she leaned into it until her face was cupped in the hand. She stirred and sighed with slight pleasure as her eyes opened. Upon finding who the hand belonged to she jolted back up against the headboard with her hands up in a defensive gesture. Aiden scooted closer to her as a small smile formed on his timeless face.

"Do not be afraid of me, Brooklyn. You are still human. I merely bit you but did not turn you" Brooklyn tightened herself up as the vampire edged closer to her. She averted her eyes or rather tried to but once again found herself being drawn back to those eyes. Those seductive orbs that seemed to read what her inner thoughts and desires were and acted upon them. Brooklyn continued to resist his pull but could slowly began to yield to him lowering her guard as he reached closer to her until he had a hand on her knee. At his touch he detected her tension dropping. He smiled slightly wider as he moved closer to her his hand proceeded further up her leg. She involuntarily began shivering as he leaned in closer to her his face inches from hers. Her angelic scent filling his senses along with a mixture of Japanese Cherry Blossom shampoo and body wash. The additional fragrances increased his desire for her. Daring himself he moved forward taking her mouth in his. He could feel the initial resistance coming from her but he was not easily going to give up on her. He remained in that position determined to win the battle of the wills. Her will was strong but he could feel her ever so slightly begin to relent to his wishes.

That's it, that's it, Brooklyn, give in and give yourself to me, he communicated to her silently. Slowly Brooklyn returned his kiss feeling unusually soft and warm lips kissing her back. Aiden pushed his tongue into her mouth running it along the top and bottom. A small noise escaped her mouth as they continued exploring one another's mouth. Aiden proved to be masterful with his mouth and tongue driving Brooklyn further into her passion and lust. _No, Brooklyn, you must focus on your Cas. He loves you with every fiber of his being. He is your soul mate. _The voice in the back of her head pushed. Aiden could feel her resisting again as he sensed she was thinking of that damned angel again. Seeing as he needed to increase the ante, Aiden used his mental abilities to push the image of Castiel out of her mind. The vampire wrapped his strong arms around her bringing her in closer to his body. She could feel the heat his body gave off as she was brought in closer to him. She fought to keep the memories of Cas in her mind but felt them being taken away locked up in a place where she could not go. Her conscious screamed out for the images to come back. It ran to them hoping to grasp at least one memory of her angel. When it was within arm's reach a large dark form jumped in front of her. It was Aiden. Her conscious fighting the image of the vampire as she gripped the memory with one hand.

But Aiden proved to be stronger as the image of Cas slipped away only to be replaced with the ancient one. It smiled at her conscious as it leaned in enclosing her conscious in its dark embrace. Aiden smiled to himself as he once again felt Brooklyn succumbing to his will. Together his hands moved up her hips and up her waist. He could feel the toned firm abs beneath the thin shirt. He could feel his own desire grow even more as his hands proceeded upward feeling her breasts over the shirt and bra. Brooklyn shivered as his caress. She could feel her sexual wants and desires increase even more. Before she knew it her hands had reached underneath Aiden's shirt running up the tight abs of the vampire. Aiden moaned in pleasure and lust as her nails raked his back drawing blood in the process. Retracting her hands she grabbed the bottom of the black shirt and clumsily pulled it up and over his head throwing it to the floor. He arched back as her mouth made contact with his skin kissing and licking it. The vampire groaned out loud as he fisted her auburn hair. Oh yes this is what he wanted and needed. Shifting his rough yet skillful hands he pulled her shirt up and over in one swift move. Gently pushing her back on the bed Aiden took her mouth in his running a hand across her cheek and neck. Wanting more, Aiden unsnapped her bra with one hand tugging it down her slender arms until she was free of the restricting garment.

Breaking his contact he lifted his body to look down at hers. From what he could see she had a magnificent body. He could see every curve and line of the muscles beneath her skin. Her abs lean and toned and breasts ample. Eyeing the later he lowered his head proceeding to suck and pinch her nipples making them erect. His excitement only increasing as her back arched in response to his sweet torment of her breasts. His jeans had become noticeably tight and painful. He wanted her and wanted her now!

Pulling back and up away from her Aiden unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. He wanted to taste her. Grabbing the edge of her jeans he pulled them down over her hips and past her ankles hurriedly throwing them aside. He gazed down at her nearly naked form and then up at her eyes seeing the hunger that lit her eyes. Crashing into her mouth he pulled down the last piece of clothing off her body leaving her vulnerable. Aiden kissed her neck and chest moving his head lower leaving a wet trail as he proceeded. He reached her zone and kissed around her clit while teasing her with his fingers. She cried out his name at this pleasure. He could feel her preparing for him as the wetness pooled even more. She pulled his body up as to make it flush with hers. She raised her head taking his mouth and tasting herself upon his lips and tongue. She felt herself reaching to unbutton and unzip his jeans to which Aiden removed himself. To her shock Aiden was not wearing anything underneath.

"Undergarments are very restrictive…" He whispered as if he was reading her mind.

"I want you Brooklyn. Do you want me as I want you?" He purred into her ear. Turning her head to meet his eyes he saw his answer. Moving her hips upward, he prepared to take her and make her is permanently. He leaned down between her legs feeling his fangs lower. She cried out as his fangs sunk deep into her sensitive area. Aiden never did like to leave a visible mark and for him this was highly erotic and sensual.

As Aiden continued his seduction of Brooklyn, Castiel and Brady searched tirelessly for her. Castiel used every ability he had to find her. Aiden had put a very powerful protection spell around him but if Brooklyn could get through once she could again. Castiel stood on the sidewalk eyes closed focused on her. What he was able to feel was alarming. He sensed his Brooklyn caught in his trance and spell being seduced by the vampire. He could feel her sexual wants and desires as if they were his own. But he felt the pain of Aiden sinking his fangs into her biting her once again as he started to turn her. Rotating in a rapid circle, Castiel froze and looked up. She was in there, the building before them.

"There, Brady! She is up there!" The angel's eyes wide with excitement and apprehension. He was closer to his Brooklyn.

Brady looked up at the massive structure. "How do you expect for us to get up there? The building is key code only and besides…" He could not finish his sentence as he felt himself being whisked in a whirlwind as if he was being transported. As he opened his eyes he realized that Cas had brought them both to the top floor loft. Castiel stormed down the hall as he could feel Brooklyn's soul now screaming and pleading for him as he got closer. "I am coming, Brook, I am coming" he said under his breath as he now stood before the door. He could hear Brooklyn's muffled moans coming from the other side of the door. He could feel the human emotion of anger rising rapidly to the surface. His vessel obviously not pleased either. With one swift motion the door was violently hurled off its hinges.

Castiel stormed through ready to fight. What he was not ready for was what was occurring inside the loft. His face fell twisted in a shock and horror….


	9. Unexpected Guests

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that pop up. Again I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, and/or adding to their alerts! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!! Happy *please put whatever holiday you observe* and I will see many of you after the times of celebration!

_Castiel reaches Brooklyn and the battle is on for her soul…_

Castiel felt his heart collapse as his eyes fell upon the scene before him. Aiden had Brooklyn in his arms in bed and there not a single article of clothing on either one. He could feel his soul sink at the sight. His Brook was in the arms of his former friend and ally sharing a rather passionate moment with him. Footsteps behind him grew louder as Brady entered the room. "Get your fucking blood sucking hands off my best friend!" He yelled at the vampire. Before Castiel could stop him Brady was off in a dead run charging at Aiden. Pulling away from his soon to be companion, Aiden shot up glaring at the younger hunter as Brady closed the gap between them. The ancient one stood up to meet his would be attacker. His naked appearance did not faze Brady as he continued his charge. When Brady was within reach Aiden lunged forward grabbing him by the shirt lifting Brady up off the floor.

"Do you think you are a match for me, Braden Wellington?! You are sorely mistaken hunter!" With one motion Brady was hurled across the room slamming into the wall hard. Brady fell to the floor motionless. Castiel strengthened his resolve to get Brooklyn back as he stormed across the room to where Aiden stood. His blue eyes hardening and darkening as he approached the naked form before him. Aiden merely sneered at the angel as they finally met face to face.

"Castiel…It has been what over twenty centuries since we last spoke? How rude not to keep in touch. But yet again when you are one of God's patsies your priorities tend to get misplaced now don't they?"

The seraph stood there his hands forming into fists as he attempted to control the range of emotions that were raging through his vessel's body. His face stone but Aiden could see the rage that was burning brightly within him. Castiel peered over at Brooklyn as she lay on the bed still. Aiden looked over at her sleeping form and returned to Castiel's gaze with a sneer to match the malice that sat beneath the surface. He began to taunt the angel as he realized that the hunter meant more to him than he initially realized.

"You know, Cas, I can see why you feel the way you do about her. She is quite a beauty and not bad in the sack either. Although it was rather rude of you to interrupt me in the middle of my evening with Brooklyn. But it does not matter for soon she will be completely turned and belong to me. And then will I have my vengeance!" Castiel remained in place as he was unfazed and very unimpressed with Aiden's choice of words. Aiden then decided to proceed further with more taunts. Castiel may be unfazed but he knew the angel well enough that deep down the words cut like a knife.

"When I tasted her it was as if I was in total ecstasy. I could taste the angelic essence that courses through her. So sweet, so pure and innocent. She was rather willing and wanted me so bad it was killing her. The way she caressed my body and touched me was like velvet against me. Her skin so soft and smooth under my hands. She wanted more and ached for it and I gave it to her" He licked his lips and narrowed his eyes as he stood there watching Castiel for his reaction. He could see the angel hurting as he described what he did to her and how she reacted. He knew that it was all Aiden's doing causing her to give herself up like that. He took it from her. He manipulated her into that position. He watched as the vampire slid his jeans on. "How rude of me standing here with no clothes on."

They both turned as they heard Brooklyn stirring beneath the comforter. Castiel felt himself wavering as he suffered as she was suffering. Aiden had been in the middle of turning her when he interrupted him. Perhaps he was not too late then. Aiden leaned down to her stroking her sweat soaked hair and face. He grinned to himself seeing that the first part was complete. It would be some time before she was fully turned however and the angel had interrupted him as he was about to feed her his own blood. He had wanted to savor her blood slowly and bit her several places. He loved making it sensual and erotic. Unlike his fellow Elders, Aiden was one to take his time in these things. And with Brooklyn he wanted to go real slow.

Castiel began inching forward to the vampire raising his hand as he began to speak.

"Aiden, what happened that day was not my doing. I did not carry out that slaughter. I only wanted to share with you knowledge of the heavens in the hopes of getting you closer to enlightenment. I did not know that the consequences would be dire. If I had known I would have shared it differently. Why can't you see this…"  
"Lies! You lie angel! You said you were my friend and that you would protect me! You lied to me over and over! And I believed you, Castiel! I trusted you with my life and this how I was repaid! My village and family destroyed! You angels are all alike! You lie and manipulate humans for some sick twisted purpose all the while claiming it was for the powers of good! Damn you and damn your God! I finally saw the truth the night he came to me. You see I was alone and hurt with no family left. He comforted me and opened my eyes to what your type was all about. Showed how loving and caring your God really is! More like merciless and cruel!"

Castiel halted in place listening to Aiden unleash fury and anger that had been locked away for over two millennia. It broke his heart to hear those stinging words come from him. Judas manipulated him when he was vulnerable and lonely. Aiden was sought for those reasons. Aiden believed everything that Judas poured into his mind. More like poisoned it. Castiel was finding it rather difficult to get through to Aiden at this point. But still he tried holding on the hope that somewhere inside Aiden was hearing the angel knowing that his words were true. Castiel continued his approach moving step by step as he was now by the edge of the bed. Subconsciously his hand extended out as his hand lay on Brooklyn. Seeing that the vampire had now seated himself next to her head, Castiel froze fearful that Aiden will make good on his word and force her to feed from him completing her transition from human to vampire. He could not let that happen. He was not going to lose Brooklyn not when he was so close to her and could feel her reaching out to him. She needed him. Castiel weighed his options as he continued to watch the vampire stroking her hair and face leaning down every so often to kiss her face.

"Shhhh, Brooklyn. Soon it will be over and you will no longer feel any pain or suffer as you have" Aiden whispered into her ear. Brooklyn moaned softly and stirred at his words and touch.

"Cas…" she uttered quietly. Castiel heard her call him out. She knew he was there! Even under Aiden's power her love for her angel proved to be more passionate and fervent than any of Aiden's powers. "No matter what you do, Aiden, her deep seated feelings and love for me has trumped any evil time and time again. Even now as she is ill fighting the change she knows I am here for her."

Aiden glared at the angel as his violet eyes narrowed to small slits. Castiel looked in horror as Aiden's fangs lowered protruding prominently from his gums. Gripping Brooklyn's head with one hand and pressing her her body firmly with the other Aiden lowered his head preparing to pierce her throat as if to taunt the angel. Taking a calculated risk, Castiel charged the vampire pulling him away from Brooklyn and launching him across the room. Aiden landed on his feet with the skill of a gymnast. His lean body tensed up as his eyes flashed with rage and surprise towards the angel. Aiden flung his body towards Castiel growling and fangs bared at him. He landed atop the angel as Castiel held Aiden away with his arms extended to keep him elevated. They rolled around fighting for supremacy. Aiden was strong but Castiel was his equal. Castiel had Aiden pinned beneath him breathing hard and his heart pounding hard within his chest. "I will not let you hurt my Brook" He bluntly told the vampire. Aiden only scoffed at the angel's declaration. Castiel would not relent as he maintained his hold on Aiden.

As good versus evil continued in their battle, Brady slowly began to come around. He squeezed his eyes shut as his body and head were simultaneously throbbing. Focusing his sight he witnessed the battle that was continuing. Still in pain, Brady managed to sit up and slowly begin to stand up. Something warm and wet rolled down his head as he dabbed his finger it. Blood was trickling down from a gash on his forehead. Wiping his finger, Brady slowly stood up using the wall as support. He had to help Cas. Feeling his waistband the gun was still there. Whipping it out and releasing the safety, Brady slunk his way towards the fighting men. He swung his head to Brooklyn's direction as she was still on the bed buried in the covers.

Something told Brady to go to Brooklyn. Sneaking around to the other side undetected, Brady gently picked up his friend covering her with one of the sheets. As he quickly wrapped her up he noticed the tell tale bite marks that Aiden placed upon her. He felt his rage grow towards the blood sucking bastard. He was certain there were marks in other places as well but dare not look.

"Cas…" she uttered again as Brady held her tight. "No, Brook, it's me, Brady. I'm gonna get you out of here and back home. Cas is here though. He loves you very much and never gave up looking for you" he told her. He swore he saw a very faint smile cross her lips as he hoisted her in his arms and hurried towards the door. As he was about to enter the hallway someone appeared and blocked his way.

"Hello, Braden. Now where were you going with Aiden's mate? Surely you did not intend on taking her from him now did you?" Brady stood there holding her tight his body language and facial expression daring the stranger to come closer. The commotion behind him caused the man to look past Brady's shoulder. He saw the angel and vampire now standing as Aiden began to regain control. Castiel was being slid across the floor until he was pinned up against the wall. Looking back to Brady the stranger held up his hand causing the young hunter to freeze in place. Strolling casually up to him, the raven haired man scooped Brooklyn from Brady's arms and placed her back on the bed. He looked down at her raising an eyebrow at the form below him. Daughter of Gabriel here and almost fully turned…He smiled to himself before returning to the conflict that raged on.

Castiel felt a sudden surge of pure evil as he looked over to see the raven haired one approaching them.

"Judas Iscariot…" he said under his breath. Judas tilted his head in acknowledgment of his identity. Grinning at the angel he walked up behind Aiden folding his arms across his shoulders. Aiden's grin widened as his sire stood by his side.

Judas ran his hands through Aiden's hair as he spoke "Castiel, Angel of the Lord, how nice to see you once again. What's wrong? Shocked to see me here? You should know me by now. I learned how to stay out of sight and lay low when times were hard. But I know what you have been up to in more ways than one. Seems you have grown rather soft since we last met. Took a human for a lover and not just any human, but a daughter of Gabriel! Oh the irony! And I see you brought your sidekick Braden along for the ride! He will make an excellent minion for me…" Castiel felt himself being restrained by Judas which allowed for Aiden to retreat back to Brooklyn allowing him to finish what he started.

Judas faced the angel with a sinister grin on his face taking pleasure in what he was about to do…

**Ok kiddies next chap up soon!!!! Happy *Place occasion here*! **

**Will Judas and Aiden succeed in bringing Brooklyn over or will Cas stop them?!!?**


	10. Threats and Orders

_**Note:**_ I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that pop up. Again I want to thank everyone that has been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts. YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!!! Happy whatever holiday everyone observes and I will see most of you after the celebrations end!

_The struggle continues…_

Judas gripped Castiel's throat cutting the angel's airway. Castiel could feel his vessel gasping for air struggling against the hand that continued to tighten around him. Judas tilted his head as he saw the angel's face grow red and feeling his struggle for air continue. A slow smile began forming across the vampire's face as he took enjoyment in the angel's agony.

"What's the matter, Castiel? Where is your almighty God now? The same God that condemned me to walk the Earth never able to die! Apparently death was too good for me as when I tried to take my life God had other plans. So He cursed me, cursed me with immortality as punishment for my Betrayal. But I soon discovered that I had developed a taste for blood. The warm liquid red life-force that courses through human veins. I had to feed off the living to sustain myself but I soon learned that I could create more like me as I did with the Five Elders, direct descendents from my blood. Others would soon be turned but not from me. My children created their own companions and so on until now you see what is before you. And now your soul mate will be Aiden's. We will welcome her into the Family with open arms"

Castiel gritted his teeth as he wrestled beneath Judas to break free. As he thrashed around Judas merely tightened his grip even more causing the angel's face and lips to turn purple.

As Judas remained firmly in control, Aiden lay down beside Brooklyn who continued to remain in a state of limbo. He touched her face and hair as he quietly spoke to the unconscious hunter "Don't fight it, Brooklyn. Just relax and surrender to it. You won't be alone I will be here for you" He leaned down kissing her soft yet hot lips. She lay there as the fever like sensation raged unabated through her. She was half delirious as she had visions of events past. Her body covered in a slick sheen of sweat soaking the bedding and her auburn hair. Aiden could feel her shiver as the cool night air brushed against her skin. Aiden gingerly pulled the comforter over her as he turned to watch his sire finish off the angel.

"You will not succeed, Betrayer" Castiel growled between gritted teeth.

"Oh I think so, Castiel. I mean you are pinned down and fighting for the very air your vessel breathes. So before you start barking around lies and false words, maybe you should consider your current position" Judas replied with amusement. The angel just did not seem to get it. His unwavering faith in God was rather sickening considering this was the same God that cursed him to this existence. Castiel began to feel the world close in and fade to black as the lack of oxygen was taking its toll. Judas smiled as he saw his enemy losing the battle.

But neither vampire was expecting as to what was coming next. A flap of wings and burst of air rushed through the loft. Standing next to the frozen form of Brady was Gabriel and Michael. The Archangels glared at the creatures as they saw what had transpired. Gabriel's emerald green orbs turning dark with anger as he lifted a hand slamming the two vampires across the room. Michael turned to Brady placing a hand on the man's shoulder. At that instant Brady blinked and shook his head. He looked down as he realized his arms felt light. Jerking around he saw her on the bed once again. As Brady turned towards the bed, Michael placed a hand on him turning the hunter to face him. "This is not your fight, Braden." As he finished his words the Archangel placed two fingers on Brady's forehead causing the young man's eyes to roll back in his head and fall back into the Warrior Angel's arms. Placing the hunter on the couch, Michael turned to help Gabriel.

Castiel's face returned to normal as he was rubbing his neck wincing as it was bruised under the cold grip of Judas. He fixated his gaze back at Aiden. Aiden stood back up and stared back challenging his former friend.

"Awwww…Angel Boy had to call for back up since he couldn't fight his own battle! Some Angel of the Lord you are!" Aiden hissed at the angel. Castiel narrowed his sapphire blue eyes hands splayed out as he stood firm. Judas looked at the two Archangels that appeared. He smirked at the two.

"Well if it isn't Gabe and Mikey! Two of God's finest lap dogs! Here to help little brother Castiel? He definitely needs the help! Sorry excuse for a seraph that one. He couldn't even win a simple battle of the wills with one of my children. And he tried to take away what is rightfully Aiden's" Judas gestured to Brooklyn. Gabriel began to feel himself become enraged. She was taken from Castiel by an unwilling Brady and attempt to turn her which Aiden had been only to accomplish part of the way. They had arrived in time to lend their younger brother a hand in hindering Aiden's plans. They just did not anticipate Judas arriving. And so it was the angels versus the vampires and the stakes were too high to back down. Gabriel lifted his hands beginning to emit a soft glow. The vampires immediately turned and covered their eyes as they knew what was about to happen. Despite their shielding their evil eyes, the vampires still wailed out in excruciating pain as the pure light touched their unholy skin. Yet the creatures remained firmly planted ready to brawl again. Though Gabriel did not kill them he was able to weaken them substantially. The two ancient beings stood up turning to the Archangels. The warm glow of the light had burned their skin but was soon beginning to heal. The vampires were still weak from the attack but retained a great amount of strength.

Castiel had moved to Brooklyn and took a protective stance as he lifted her still feverish body off the bed and lovingly held her in his arms. Aiden snarled when he noticed the hunter back in the angel's arms.

"You will not harm her anymore" Castiel declared with a degree of certainty. His blue eyes glowing as in a flash they were gone. Aiden lunged at Gabriel furious at his loss. Calmly Gabriel grabbed the vampire thrusting him against the wall. As he remained pinned Gabriel's eyes turned dark as he sent a power surge through the Elder. Aiden's body shook violently as the energy pulsed through it. Judas lunged for Gabriel, enraged that the Archangel dared to hurt one of his Children. Sensing the appending assault, Gabriel turned to hurling Aiden at Judas in rapid movement. Aiden slammed into Judas landing both creatures in a heap on the smooth floor.

Michael and Gabriel stood there looking down upon the sorry sight before them. Gabriel knelt down to face the defeated but not broken vampires. He coldly grabbed Aiden by his dark hair to be sure that he had the vampire's attention. His green eyes hard as he relayed his warning:

"If you attempt or as so much even think about going after my daughter again, I promise you that what I did to you this night will be minor in comparison to what I am truly capable of. I will ensure that you do not walk away alive. Today was but merely a warning. If you are as intelligent as I think you are you will not harm my daughter again. Have I made myself understood?"

Gabriel released his grip on the creature and stood back up next to Michael. Glaring at the angelic duo Aiden stood up defiant in the face of the angel. Coming within inches of his face Aiden issued his own decree:

"I fear not your empty and hollow threats Gabriel. You can try and hide her behind every protective spell and symbol and being you want but I will find a way to get to her and take her back. I will not stop until she is mine. You were but fortunate that Angel Boy was in distress and prayed for you to come. But next time, you will be too late."

Michael spoke up as he stood between his brother and the vampire "You would be wise to heed Gabriel's warning, vile one. You are fortunate that I am not here as destroyer but only as a messenger on this night for the next time we meet you will see your death in my eyes."

Unimpressed with the angel's words Aiden addressed the Archangel "Such big words for you, Mikey. Did Gabriel teach you those new words or did you learn them all on your own? " His tone mocking Michael. Michael had to hold great restraint as so he would not smite the smug vile being that stood before him. An abomination was more like it. Sometimes Michael secretly had hoped that his Father would have let Judas be shipped off to Hell but instead he was damned to walk the Earth as the Original One. He relented to continue glaring at the abominations. Gabriel grabbed his brother by the shoulder easing his fingers firmly against his skin.

"Michael, we must go. Our orders were not to destroy Judas and Aiden but to ensure that Castiel was able to save Brooklyn. You know that we must not disobey. Remember what happened when an angel blatantly defied orders?" Michael remembered that incident well. For it was Lucifer who had openly refused to conform to orders and was cast from Heaven and sent to Hell to rule for eternity. As he clenched his jaw, Michael turned to Gabriel and conceded. In an instant of wings flapping and air shifting they were gone.

The vampires stood there in the empty loft. Aiden turned to the vacant bed finding Brooklyn's clothing strewn about. Picking up the faded Arizona State shirt he held it to his face caressing the soft fabric between his ancient fingers. Lifting it to his face he deeply inhaled her scent. "I will get her back…" Aiden said softly.

**Ok everyone! Next chap up soon!!! Thanks for all the support!!**


	11. Hot Time In Phoenix

_**Note: **_ I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that pop up. Thanks so much for all of the support through reading, reviewing and/or alerts that have been added! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!! Again everyone enjoy the holidays!

_Castiel tends to Brooklyn as she begins to revert back to being human once again…She struggles as the hunger calls her…_

Brooklyn shivered uncontrollably under all the bedding as Castiel kept a constant bedside vigil. He had peeled off the tan coat and dark jacket and loosened his tie in an attempt to make himself more comfortable. He had also removed his shoes so he could be on the bed to be closer to his Brook. Brady brought in a constant supply of cold cloths for the angel to press against her searing skin. When he would touch her skin with his hand it felt as if her body was on fire. The fever raged throughout her non-stop as she would shiver violently one moment then only to be screaming as if she was on fire the next. Castiel felt her agony as she fought against it. What was worse was the hunger that called out to her. Despite not having been completely turned, a vampire's victim can still crave blood and even develop fangs as they continue to revert back to their human state.

This was what Brooklyn was enduring as her body began to turn back to human from the hybrid state she was in when Castiel had brought her home. He watched as she would slip in and out of consciousness. Her eyes would register his presence and show recognition then to only to see a blank stare greet him as confusion and fear would dominate causing her to scream and cry out unsure of where she was and who Cas was.

"Damn it I cannot fight it! I can feel the hunger calling me! I must feed!!!" Brooklyn would wail out in desperation; one of the few moments she would be aware and acknowledge her surroundings. Cas could only but watch helplessly as she cried out in pain craving human blood. He knew it was part of the recovery process. But it did not make it any easier for him to watch as she struggled with the torment her body was enduring. The anguish she was feeling was slicing through Cas's soul and ripping his heart apart. He placed his hand upon her sweaty forehead sensing the conflict within. He could feel her fighting to be human again as the other side, the one Aiden had infected her with, wanted to turn. When she screamed or cried he could see the faintest indication of fangs trying to form. Castiel knew that she could not turn anyone at this stage seeing as she did not take any of Aiden's blood.

Brooklyn was once again thrashing about as Cas felt a sharp pain surge up his spine. He breathed through gritted teeth as the needle like sensations crashed upon him wave after wave until he felt the stabbing feeling subside allowing he and Brooklyn to breathe normally. He looked down to see her upper lip curling up to reveal small sharp points protruding through her upper gums. What Castiel did not know was that as she continued to revert back, there was a little known side effect that was about to come to light.

Brooklyn felt herself come around and see her angel before him. She still felt as if her body was consumed by the fires of Hell. She could feel the sweat rolling off her skin as she was still changing back. But she also felt something else stirring inside. She felt a mix of love and lust with the lust suppressing the former. Reaching out she touched her angel's leg beckoning him closer to her. She smiled as she uttered his name "Cas…" in a hushed tone. Castiel leaned in closer to her until his lips brushed hers. Lifting her head she claimed the angel's lips kissing him hungrily. Castiel initially tried to pull back but found himself falling back in letting her explore his mouth with her small soft tongue. A small noise escaped his mouth as he shifted his body to be on top of her. Realizing that Brady may walk in on them, Castiel lifted his hand closing the door as to allow for privacy not without so much breaking the passionate deep kiss he was sharing with her.

"I want you, Castiel…I need you…" Brooklyn purred in his ear as she pulled away.

"You are still fighting this sickness, Brook, you are not well…" He was silenced as she pulled his head back down on hers crashing into that sweet soft mouth that he loved. He wanted to stop but he could feel his vessel's reaction and he soon begun to hunger after what she desired. Pulling away from him, she pulled the covers back sitting up exposing her naked and toned upper body to his blue eyes. Sweat glistened off her skin causing his own lust to stir within him. He could see pure raw lust flaring in those grey eyes as she leaned over and ripped off the angel's white button up shirt flinging the torn shreds of fabric to the ground. Castiel could only sit there as she moved further and with what seemed like superhuman strength ripped apart his belt and pants carelessly tossing them aside. Grabbing him by the shoulders, Brooklyn pulled her angel back down on her all the while sealing their lips together in another searing and very passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his strong waist sliding her hands down until they reached the top of his boxers. She roughly pulled them down her nails scratching against his skin. Castiel winced in pain as her nails. Sensing the angel's discomfort, Brooklyn pushed him up looking down at the red welts her nails left on his hips. Sitting up and bending over at the same time, she kissed and licked the angry welts. Castiel sighed in pleasure as he grabbed her hair tight. The enhanced sensation she was feeling caused the small fangs that had formed to lower down exposed to the cool air. He further tightened his grip upon that auburn mane when he felt tiny pricks piercing his skin. Air rushed between his gritted teeth as he initially felt pain but soon relaxed rather turned on further by the act. Feeling him relax under her, Brooklyn felt her tongue gently licking the few trickles of blood that escaped the puncture wounds. Castiel moaned as he felt her tongue tickle his warm skin.

The angel was overwhelmed by what he was feeling. He couldn't form the words to describe what he was even beginning to feel as his love was pleasuring him in a way that to him was unimaginable. Loosening his iron grip on her hair, Castiel caressed his hands over Brooklyn's back and arms relenting to her. Brooklyn ran her tongue over the last traces of the angel's blood then moved to his hard erection teasing the underside running the tip of her tongue along the vein that was pronounced. Her angel shifted his hips allowing for Brooklyn to please him further. He could feel himself react even more to her as his erection twitched at her touch.

"Brook…Please…Keep Going…" He panted bracing himself with his hands on her shoulders. She placed her hands on upon the top of his thighs steadying herself as she took him in her mouth slowly moving her head back and forth running her tongue along the backside at the same time. Castiel tilted his head back increasing the pressure on her shoulders. His passion and hunger rising with each movement of her mouth.

She pulled away hearing a small cry of protest from Castiel only to curtail his cry as she pushed him down on the mattress and crawling atop of him. Claiming his mouth and tongue, Brooklyn settled one hand around his hard erection stroking up and down while her thumb massaged over the slit coating it with pre come. Castiel responded in turn by inserting two fingers inside her thrusting them in and out causing her to thrust her hips up and down on him hard and fast. She didn't know if it was because of the bites or from her own needs but Brooklyn didn't care at this point. She wanted her angel and she wanted him right then and there.

Retrieving her hand and retracting Castiel's hand, she eased herself on him both moaning out in pure joy at the feeling. The angel felt the air rush out of his lungs as he felt how tight and wet she was. And it was all his. Brooklyn roughly rocked her hips back and forth riding him hard. Castiel grabbed her hips encouraging her to go faster. He loved how she felt as she continued her intense rocking. "Please…Do not stop…Aggghhhh" Castiel whispered as she looked down into those now dark blue eyes that stared straight back at her. Castiel admitted to himself that even though she was being rough and hard he loved it. He found that he liked it a little rough as it increased his own heightened senses.

Brooklyn could feel her orgasm building with each hard thrust. She continued unabated as she kept riding her angel hard. The feeling continued to build until she could not hold it back and let it go. She cried out in sheer ecstasy as she felt her orgasm explode from the inside out. Brooklyn threw her head back and arched her back amplifying her pleasure.

"Cas…Cas…Damn…Fuck Me!!!" She screamed at him. Her jaw clenched as her rapid breaths were pushed through gritted teeth. Castiel was only more than happy to oblige as he thrusted harder and faster into her. As she was in the throes of passion, she could feel the small needle like teeth protruding. She could hear her pulse racing in tandem with his as the hunger crept back. Feeling the craving she leaned down nipping at Castiel's shoulder. Castiel hissed in pain as she bit down breaking his skin. He shivered as she gently lapped up the droplets of blood that had surfaced through the bite. Brooklyn felt her body quiver as she tasted the angelic elixir as it coursed through her own body. Castiel could feel his own climax building from the combination of the intense sex and increased eroticism he felt from her bites. He picked up his thrusts as he could feel himself release deep inside her. She moaned out as she could feel her lover coming again and again in hot waves. Castiel could but only softly cry out her name as he climaxed inside her.

"Brook, Brook…I love you…" he cried quietly into her ear. She remained there on top of him looking down into those now bright sapphire blue eyes. She leaned in kissing him deeply as they both were feeling their sexual highs decreasing. She rested her body on his with her head facing his. He could remain like this with her lying on him naked, sweaty, and all his.

She stroked his hair smiling at him. He grabbed her hand kissing it all around the scent of their intense and rather rough love making hanging in the air and upon their bodies. Sighing deeply, Brooklyn slowly removed herself from the angel and crawled under the covers motioning for him to join her. Castiel pulled the bedding up and over him holding Brook tight against his body. She still felt hot but he was certain that fever was not the cause. Brooklyn saw the bite mark on his shoulder as her eyes went wide with shock and fear.

"Cas! I bit you! Oh my god!" She reached out to touch the small red welts. Amazingly they were healing already and soon would be gone. Castiel looked at her smiling as he reached his hand out to caress her face. Brooklyn could feel her apprehension slowly ebb away under his touch.

"I am alright, my Brook. As a result of Aiden's bites you developed fangs and a hunger for blood but it is reversing as you lay here. Since you did not take his blood you are not capable of turning others. Call it false vampirism." He kissed her lips sweetly reassuring her that she had not done any damage.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she nestled down next to him letting sleep take over. Castiel let his wings unfurl and encircle her as she was lulled to sleep. As she fell asleep, Castiel heard her say those words that tugged at his heart "I love you, Cas, my angel." His heart swelled at the affirmation.

**Ok everyone next chapter will be up soon!!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!**


	12. Desperately Seeking Carly

_**Note: **_ I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that pop up. Again I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!!

_Aiden continues his quest to make Brooklyn his…._

Aiden stood there with her shirt still in his hands as he paced the loft. He should have acted faster in turning her but he didn't anticipate Gabriel and Michael showing up and ruining his fun. No matter, he would still get what he wanted or rather who he wanted. When she was taken from him he had felt a stab of what he thought was sadness. But he wasn't supposed to feel such feelings. He was one of the most powerful and oldest beings to walk upon the face of the Earth and he was getting the sensation of sadness. He shook it off as being enraged about losing her. Losing her to that damn angel! And now Castiel had her safe so the effects of his bites would be reversed and she would be fully human again. But Castiel would be doing it all in vain as soon she would be back with him and fully turned.

"What are you planning on now, my son?" Judas asked sitting in the chair as he watched Aiden pace restlessly back and forth holding the shirt. One leg seated atop the other as he continued to observe the younger vampire. He had never seen Aiden like this in the twenty centuries he had know him. Leaning his head to one side he observed Aiden as he remained deep in thought. Judas knew that Aiden would stop at nothing to get Brooklyn back. He could read it in his violet eyes like a chapter from a book.

Aiden paused and turned to the raven haired vampire seated across from him. He was not sure what his next move would be but he knew that whatever he tried Castiel would find a way to stop him. The angel could easily anticipate the vampire's next move. So he would have to find a way that Castiel would not expect. "It would seem that I may have met my match in my old companion. He will be able predict my next move based on what he knows about me. It must be a way that he is not expecting."

Judas sat there watching as a smile began to form across the Elder's face. He had found a way to pursue his prey all the while going under Heaven's radar. He knew his progeny would figure it out and that he had done well in turning the man. Aiden grinned even wider as he knew the way he would carry out his next step would be one that the angel did not see coming.

Castiel awoke and slowly slid out of bed as to not wake Brooklyn up. Searching the floor he found his sleep pants and yanked them on. He was still a little shaky after the rather intense love making just hours ago. Gazing down at the sleeping form he found himself smiling down at her. He didn't know that side of her existed. He had to admit that he found it exotic and erotic. He knew that part of it was from her coming out of the false vampirism but he could also feel that it was her as well driving that wild side to the surface. He had felt their connection and love strengthen through the ordeal. Walking over to her side of the bed he placed a hand on her forehead. Her skin feeling cool under his hand. Gently pulling her upper lip back he noticed the fangs that were there only hours ago gone. Relief washed over him as he saw she was slowly turning back. He thought that he had lost her. Despair and grief had washed over him when he had come upon her with Aiden. His soul was crushed when he saw her naked on the bed with Aiden in his arms as they were sharing a deep, hot and passionate kiss. Anger had risen within him; he suspected it was his vessel channeling the emotion to him. He was grateful for Brady and the Archangels being there since he would probably not have been able to take on Aiden and Judas on his own. He continued watching her not wanting her to be out of his sight. He felt as if they were being tested time and time again yet always found their way back to one another. Cas felt these trials and tribulations were becoming tiresome. He knew Brook shared the same sentiment as she seemed to be the one to bear the brunt of these ordeals. Deciding not to move, the angel reached out stroking her arm that rested atop the comforter.

The feel of his fingers on her skin stirred Brooklyn from a deep slumber. Opening her eyes she looked up to Cas as he moved his hand up to her face.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her. Brooklyn nodded her head yawning a wide yawn.

"Yeah. I don't feel like I'm down in the pits of Hell and no strange cravings" she winked at him as she sat up. The feeling of security and safety overwhelmed radiating from his sapphire blue eyes. She was where she belonged. Back at home with her angel. Something caught her eye as she looked over the bed to see what remained of Castiel's slacks and shirt. Looking back up at Cas with a raised eyebrow she pointed to herself as if to ask if she was responsible for the sorry state of the clothing. Cas confirmed her question with a slow nod. She felt her face turn flush feeling embarrassed about the whole situation. Cas merely smiled that sweet smile indicating she had been forgiven and there was no reason to feel any shame. Her body pulling forward she softly kissed his lips before getting dressed. They had unfinished business to take care of and time was against them.

Aiden sat in front the laptop seeking information. His new strategy involved some outside help and he needed someone he could trust and would not turn on him. He had someone in mind yet the challenge was to track her down. As many barriers she put up to cover her trail she could not hide from him. She was known several names but currently she called herself Carly. She was residing in Las Vegas which made sense because in Sin City one could vanish if they did not want to be found. Smiling to himself he committed the information to memory and shut the lap top. Standing up and stretching his ancient yet youthful form, he stripped down not caring if the other tenants saw and headed to the shower. As the hot water tumbled over him, Aiden let his mind drift to Brooklyn. If his strategy worked Brooklyn would be his for good. He thought about the way she felt under him as he dominated her. Brooklyn's skin hot like fire as his fingertips traced along those tight sensual curves. He felt the way that had Raleigh felt when he explored the east coast of North America. Exciting, new, foreign and exotic. And those lips. If it were his last day he would have died happy as the vampire had tasted the sweetest softest lips ever. It was like they were the doorway to her soul sending intense sensations of pleasure and pain at the same time through his body. It drove him to the brink of madness when he was deprived of that sinful mouth. The desire rose within him seeking release to which he responded as the hot water continued to tumble over him.

The stars shined overhead as Aiden cruised on the interstate keeping the Chevelle within the speed limit. He could have just as easily used faster methods to reach his destination but for some strange explanation he decided to drive to Vegas. He laughed at himself seeing that he was one of the oldest vampires on Earth yet found satisfaction in one of the simple pleasures of humanity: driving. He became fascinated with the automobile ever since Henry Ford rolled out the first one in Detroit. He had sought out everything he could about the history of the car and came to possess intimate knowledge about each make and model since the days of the Model T. He had obtained his car from a hunter who dared to take him on alone. Unfortunately for the hunter he did not survive the duel. Aiden had searched the body finding the set of keys to the classic car. The man would not be needing it anymore as Aiden got in taking in the smell of the leather seats how new and clean it smelled. The interior was immaculate not a speck of dust anywhere. It was perfect! The exterior was in tip top shape as well. The paint was midnight black and shined in the moonlight. Grinning he started the ignition as it roared to life at his touch. He closed his eyes and leaned back letting the car warm up in the cold Colorado night. Putting the car in drive the only indication he was ever there were the fading taillights in the distance.

As he continued west he could feel the energy pulsating from the metropolis. Ahead the faint glow of the city became visible over the mountains. The city of sin was reaching out to him as he drew closer to his destination. The sign read Las Vegas 25 in the headlights. He hoped Carly would be receptive to his visit seeing as she did owe him for when he saved her back in Philadelphia.

It seemed that she decided to double back on a warlock and he got wind of her actions. The warlock had tracked her down enraged that the spell he cast had caused the woman he desired to hate him rather than love him. When Aiden found her she was cornered as the warlock prepared to hurl the fire from his hand at her intent on punishing Carly, at the time calling herself Joanna, in a rather familiar fashion. He realized she could be useful someday and decided to intervene. The warlock did not see Aiden as he was knocked to the ground with the force of a train. The man struggled as Aiden sunk his fangs in the man's neck draining him until he was dead. Joanna could only stand there frozen with fright as she watched this vampire with violet eyes kill her attacker. When Aiden approached her she had tried to run only to have the lone escape route blocked by his solid form.

"Stay the Hell away from me, blood sucker!" she screamed backing away from him.

Aiden merely stood there expressionless as he proceeded forward backing her into the corner again. He grabbed her throat and lifted her up until her stark green eyes were level with his dark violet orbs.

"Joanna, I know you are a witch and that you were to meet your death on this night. But, however, I see a use for you. In the future I will call upon you for help and you will provide assistance as I see fit. If you refuse, I will make your death slow and painful making you regret going against me. Do you understand?" She quickly nodded in compliance as Aiden let her go allowing her to flee into the warm May night.

Aiden parked the Chevelle alongside the building where her loft was located. Looking up he saw her walk in front of the large window facing the street. She was alone. Smiling he killed the engine and lights then proceeded up the exterior stairs with the stealth and quiet of a cat. He was able to pick up her scent as he neared her residence. He stopped in front of a smaller window looking in. She was there and getting ready to turn it seemed and she left the window open. Not sensing any protective barriers, Aiden entered targeting his prey in the living room.

Carly drank her tea as she went through her Book of Shadows. Business was good in Vegas and she thought about staying longer. As she continued to thumb through her book, her body went rigid as she felt an unwelcome presence in the room. She could feel the unholy one behind her as she grabbed her holy water. Very slowly she rose gripping the vial so tight her knuckles turned white. In one move she turned only to find no one there. Her eyes frantically looking for the intruder as Aiden grabbed her from behind covering her mouth when she tried to cry for help.

"Shhhh…Now, Carly, do you really want to wake the neighbors?" Aiden hissed in her ear. He spun her around to face him. Carly felt sheer horror overpower her when it registered who stood before her. "Did you think I forgot out our little arrangement, witch? It would seem that you are the one who forgot."

"No, Aiden, I haven't forgotten our little pact. In fact, I have been dreading this day since that night in Pennsylvania. Now you come seeking my help. What unfortunate mortal or creature have you targeted?" she demanded as her green orbs hardened at the sight of his smile.

"I need you to help me in obtaining a certain human as my mate. Her name is Brooklyn Ravenwood" he paused as Carly's mouth dropped at the name. "I see you know who she is."

"Why her?! What did she do to deserve a fate worse than death?! You tell me, vampire!"

Aiden stood there as his mouth twisted into a sneer of anger. He was not going to let a mere witch push him around. He had saved her life when he could have as easily left her to the warlock. Jerking her head in his hand he got nose to nose with her. "Now you listen to me, why I want her is none of your business. What is your business is what I want you to do for me. Is that clear?"

Angrily Carly nodded her head realizing she had no other option. "What is it that you need from me, Aiden?" Sadness and defeat in her words as she waited for his response.

"Now you are beginning to see things my way. I may let you live after all of this" he responded. Carly hung her head not wanting the Elder to see her eyes welling as these were tears of anger. Whatever he had planned for Brooklyn it would be devastating.

**Ok update coming soon!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!! **


	13. Only Way To Stop A Vampire

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own any OC's that pop up. Again I want to thank each and every one of you out there for reading, reviewing and/or adding alerts! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST! All of this would not be possible without you!

_Aiden decides to enact the next part of his plan…_

Driving back from Sin City, Aiden wore a sinister grin upon his face. He knew that Carly would come through for him. She found a spell that would keep Castiel out of his hair so to speak which would allow for the vampire to claim checkmate in this little chess game. He had to be careful not to touch what lay inside the leather pouch for he was not immune to content's effects either. The combination of herbs was harmless to humans but to supernatural beings such as vampires and angels the mix could be fatal. Now all Aiden had to secure was the means to which Castiel received his little gift. He had all night though as the Chevelle headed east back to Phoenix.

Brooklyn poured over the books stacked on the kitchen table. She could still feel the effects from Aiden's bites. Every once in a while she would be struck with those cravings for blood to which she struggled to repress them. It was even more difficult when she felt certain things. When she and Castiel would make love her senses would heighten allowing her to see the blood flowing beneath her angel's skin which in turn would trigger those fangs to slide down. A couple of times she bit Castiel as she was powerless to fighting the craving. Guilt would crash over like waves after that would happen despite Castiel's loving and soothing words. She hated Aiden for this. It was the damned vampire that had bitten her causing this pain for both she and her angel. But the silver lining was that she had not been fully turned and that the effects were reversing but it was taking too damn long for her taste.

She knew that Aiden would still try to come for her since he failed to turn her the first time around. The only problem was when and how he would strike. Which lead her back to what she was doing with all of the books scattered around the table. Tirelessly she had searched every single page, scouring every sentence for any information that she missed that could be used against Aiden. Even talking to Sean panned up nothing new. Damn! At this point she felt helpless and frustrated. What were they going to do?! Putting her head in her hands, Brooklyn sighed as she realized they were at a dead end. Castiel saw what Brooklyn was trying to do as he entered the kitchen from their room. He stood there observing her anguish at not finding a way to stop Aiden.

"I give up! I just freaking give up!" she said in defeat tossing her hands in the air. It stung the angel to see her like this. He walked up behind her draping his arms around her shoulders. Brooklyn leaned back into him running her hand on his arm. He softly kissed her cheek. Brooklyn smiled at the comforting gesture.

"I don't know what else to do, Cas. I have searched every book, text, and scroll we have and turned up nothing. Nada. Zero. Zilch. It's like we're sitting ducks here. You know I can't just sit here while Aiden is out there planning God knows what! My best defense is the amulet that Sean gave me and even then we saw what happened when he manipulated Brady into drugging me."

The angel could feel the tension and frustration beneath the surface as he kept his arms tight around her. There had to be something that they missed. Castiel got an idea.

"What about asking Sean? I mean he does have all those books. Perhaps there is something there" he suggested which offered Brooklyn a little bit of hope.

"I'll go give him a call right now!" she jumped up from her seat making a bee line for the phone. She was disappointed when she got his voicemail but left him a message hoping he would get it.

"Not there but I left a message. I guess I will keep searching. Maybe I overlooked something" Brooklyn sighed as she sat back in the chair starting all over again looking through the texts that were piled around her. This time though her angel cleared the texts taking the chair next to her as he began to help in the search.

Aiden sat back in his chair watching the city move below him. His violet eyes darted back to the satchel that sat on the table. The precarious combination of herbs caused the victim to begin hallucinating and having visions of their worst nightmares coming true. If given enough, though, the mixture could kill the victim. Carly had mixed enough to cause Castiel to go mad with hallucinations and visions but not enough to kill him. It would seem that to get close enough to the angel that someone who was always near would have to be the selected messenger to carry out the task. He had already tried Brady so they would be watching him for any unusual behavior. Sitting there Aiden realized there was one individual that they would never suspect. Aiden walked out the door as he headed towards the university. The sun setting slowly in the western sky.

Sean finally got into his office after being trapped in meeting after meeting all day. He loathed being stuck in the same room with a bunch of overdressed stuffy alumni who think that they own the damn department because certain buildings carried their name on it. Rolling his eyes, Sean tossed all the reports and other useless junk aside noticing that he had a message. Checking the system he realized Brooklyn had called and sounded like she needed help in finding a way to stop Aiden. After placing the receiver on the phone, Sean scanned his large collection of books and stopped at a reddish leather bound journal. Extracting it from the shelf, Sean thumbed through the well worn tome stopping mid way through the pages. This is what they would need. Stuffing the book in his bag, he hurried out the door to his car, hoping he was not too late. As Sean approached the lone mustang in the lot, he stopped dead in his tracks. Leaning against his car was Aiden. The vampire stood there with his hands in his jeans pockets and one long leg crossed over the other. An evil grin plastered on his face. Sean turned making a break for it back to his office. His legs pounding against the pavement and heart beating wildly in his chest as he headed back inside the building. Silence and darkness greeting him as the glass doors slammed behind him. Sean jerked his head both ways looking for Aiden. Seeing no one he sprinted down the hall towards his office. As he made the mad dash to safety Sean frantically grabbed his keys out of his pocket praying he would make it.

Out of breath Sean reached his door as he unlocked and opened the massive wooden structure in a frenzy. He slammed the door with all his might locking it and placing a line of salt along the threshold.

"You know salt only works when you are trying to keep evil out" Aiden's voice echoed in the room. Sean turned around slowly to find the Elder sitting in his chair with his legs propped up on the desk. His violet eyes amused by the Seer's attempt to protect himself. Sean felt his body freeze against the door as Aiden stood and approached him. The vampire could feel the horror and fear give off the Seer as he neared Sean. When Aiden reached the Seer he slammed both hands next to his head as he leaned in towards the professor.

"You're going to help me in separating Brooklyn and Castiel and I will not take no for an answer" he hissed.

"You're out of your damn mind vampire! Your scheme won't work. The angel and hunter have a tight bond. Their soul mates and there is nothing you can do about it either" he retorted. This caused Aiden to snarl at Sean.

"You underestimate me, O'Keefe. You seers think you can see everything, well you can't! Your father didn't foresee your uncle's demise at my hands all those years ago when he too was a Seer. I know all about your family and their "gift". More like parlor trick!" the vampire grabbed the younger man by the throat forcing him to stare right at the violet orbs before him. Sean felt a heaviness overcome his body and mind as he fought to break free. Aiden ran a hand down into the leather bag still draped across Sean. He pulled out the leather journal. The Seer was going to Brooklyn and give her the one thing that could stop him. Well Aiden just could not have that now can he? He grinned as he felt the man beneath him become his willing servant.

"Now that I have your complete attention, I need you to pay a visit to Brooklyn and her little Angel Boy. On your desk is a leather satchel. In it is a mixture of herbs that must be delivered to the angel. Now you will have to be discreet about it since the hunter and angel are on alert" Aiden figured out how the deed could be done.

"Soak the journal in it and hand it to the angel as the liquid will absorb through his skin and deliver its nasty effects. Do you understand?"

Sean absently nodded his head as Aiden released his steel grip on the man. "Good. Now go before they suspect something is wrong "Sean gathered what he needed and left for Brooklyn's house.

Brooklyn grew tired of staring at ancient drawings and languages long since dead and placed her head on top of her arms as she placed them on the table. Castiel continued and picked up the slack for her since he was faster at going through the scrolls. Many of the volumes covered more about other mythical beings and beasts than vampires. Feeling his vessel's neck begin to stiffen, the angel stood and strolled into the living room. Night had fallen and Aiden would be after them again. The house had many protective spells and elements in place but that would not deter the Elder from trying. He knew Aiden was one not to give up so easily. He would find a way in it was only a matter of when he would discover such. The sound of a car engine followed by a door shutting snapped Castiel back to the present. Cautiously he arrived at the front door peering out to see who their unannounced visitor was. He watched as Sean walked up the walkway to the porch. The angel sensed something was off with the man but was not sure what. He opened the door when the Seer knocked allowing him in.

"Castiel. I bring something that will help you both in defeating Aiden" he pulled out the journal and handed it to the angel. Castiel took the leather journal and opened it to the section that was marked with the leather strap. The language was in older dialect of Spanish but the angel could read it with ease. Castiel began to feel a little lightheaded as he read the entry.

_March 15, 1615 Saint Augustine_

_ After hunting the creature for many seasons, I have found a way to stop him. It was upon pure chance and faith that I discovered the one way to stop an Elder. I had prayed for many days and nights that God would provide me with the answer to which I sought. The Elder had found its way upon these shores with the cargo ship that arrived from the colony of Mexico to the south. He left a trail of dead in his wake as he traveled with the crew and few passengers. _

_Where was I? Oh yes the way to stop an Elder. I was in the church when Father Diaz approached me. He knew of what I did and told me I did the Lord's work. He retrieved an object from his robes and placed it in my hand. It was cool and round with the insignia of the Lord etched upon it. Father Diaz explained that this relic had a small hidden chamber that held the blood of our Savior. When He was crucified one of the Believers captured some of the blood that spilled upon the ground for she had seen that a great evil would stalk the Earth and this would be the one way to stop it. Her words would be true when Judas came back from the dead as a vampire and created the Five Elders. Each generation had a Guardian of the Blood. I was chosen to be the next Guardian of this sacred object. The priest had warned me that evil would try to obtain the amulet at all costs and that I must guard it with my very life! _

_I took my oath seriously as I left the church. _

Castiel began to feel the room heat up as he finished reading the entry. He headed down the hall to their room with urgency. Opening the bureau drawer he removed the amulet that Sean had given them. Examining it he realized this and the relic described in the journal were one in the same. Sean was the amulet's current Guardian and he had handed the sacred artifact to its next Guardian. They held the key all this time and did not even know it.

As he turned to leave, Castiel's way was blocked by a large form. Its eyes glared red at the angel as it marched forward causing the Castiel to step back until he was backed into a corner.

"Hello, Cassie. Remember me?" the creature hissed.

"Darius" he said plagued by fear and horror. Darius inched closer to the angel. Castiel could feel his vessel's heart pounding loudly in his chest as he pressed his body harder against the wall. Sweat broke out on the angel's forehead as the hallucination hovered over him.

"Brooklyn!" He screamed over and over again. Brooklyn heard her angel's cries for help and bolted from the living. She raced into the room to find him pinned up in the corner of their room with an expression of pure fright. Sweat rolling down his face as he held the amulet tight.

Castiel continued to scream as he did not notice Brooklyn entering the room. It was as if she wasn't even there.

"Cas! Cas snap out of it! Please!" she pleaded as she knelt down by her angel. His pupils dilated as the rest of his eyes revealed a distant empty expression. Brooklyn fought against whatever had a tight grip on her angel to bring him back. "Cas! Castiel! You need to listen up! Follow my voice back from whatever place you are!" as Brooklyn battled the evil that refused to let go of Castiel, she did not notice Sean entering the room.

"Sorry, Brookie, but Cas can't hear you. He has his own demons to fight" Sean whispered in her hear "Besides, we're late for our meeting!"

Grabbing the hunter and pulling her away from Castiel, Sean grabbed the cloth he had laid on the bureau and held it tight against her mouth and nose keeping it there until she went limp in his grasp. As she felt unconsciousness grab a hold of her, Brooklyn uttered the name Gabriel before she gave in.

**Ok the next chapter will be up very soon!!! Thanks everyone!**


	14. A Cure and Preparations

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear. I want to thank every single reader, reviewer and those who added me to their alerts. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IS AWESOME!

_Sean delivers Brooklyn to Aiden while aid arrives for the stricken angel_

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut blocking out the image of Darius leering over him as the demon's hot breath tickled the angel's skin. Castiel opened his eyes to find the room empty. Eyes wide and wild and breaths coming in rapid irregular gasps, the angel slowly stood still braced against the wall. Darius could still be nearby waiting to strike. The vision struck him without warning.

The room around him melted as the desert claimed what was their room. Sand and carpet blended together until sand was what remained. The furniture melted away or turned into rocks or cactus. The sun blazed high overhead as the angel frantically spun around. As he turned full circle he came face to face with Samael. The Boy King glared at the angel with those black endless pools. A malicious grin crossed his lips exposing perfect white teeth. Stepping towards the angel, Samael raised a hand causing the angel to freeze in mid step.

"Hello, Cassie. My, aren't we looking a bit upset" the demon said in a mocking manner.

"You're not real! None of this is real!" Castiel spat out closing his eyes tight in an attempt to block out the image that stood before him.

"Oh but it is though. In fact I brought someone with me to drive the point home."

"Hello, Cas. Don't be afraid, it's only, me, Brooklyn" Castiel's bright blue eyes shot open seeing what looked like his Brook. Only her soulful grey eyes were black pools like Samael's. She was also dressed in a tight pair of jeans and tight black t shirt which revealed that she had nothing beneath the thing fabric. Grinning she stepped forward reaching out and touching his face and jaw line.

"You are not real!" he cried out. "Of course I am, Cas. You can feel my touch even as you stand here. And I know you can feel this" she kissed him hard on the lips. Castiel fought back jerking his head away from the mirage.

"Too good for me? Like it matters anyways. I am with Samael and he owns me in every meaning of the word. Right, baby?" she purred leaning into her demonic lover. Samael grinned as he leaned down kissing his lover.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" the angel howled as he witnessed the obscene act of affection between the two.

"Brooklyn! Brooklyn, no! Don't give in to him!" He pleaded.

Brady arrived home to hear all the commotion coming from the back room. It was Cas and he sounded distressed to say the least. Brady sprinted towards the bedroom coming upon a horrible scene. Castiel was standing on the bed his tan jacket on the floor and dark suit jacket opposite the other article of clothing. The hunter saw the angel covered in sweat as he proceeded to rip off all of his clothing until all that remained was the thin pair of boxers. Thinking fast Brady tackled the confused and anguished angel down to the bed pinning him down. Where the Hell was Brooklyn?!

"Where's Brook, Cas? What happened to you?! Come on damn it snap out of it!" he continued to wrestle against the angel. Castiel's wings extended from his back smacking Brady across his back hard. Despite the stinging pain he felt, the hunter maintained his hold on Cas determined not to give up.

"GABRIEL! Gabriel get your Archangelic ass down here now!!!!" Brady hollered as loud as he could. He felt his grip on Cas's arms slipping as the angel continued to sweat unabated. Brady dug his nails into the angel's skin keeping him down. Cas kicked and yelled and screamed.

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME SAMAEL! BROOKLYN, NOOOOOO!!!!" the angel screamed so loudly that his vessel's voice turned hoarse. Just as Brady could feel his grip slipping Gabriel showed up.

"Bout time you graced us with your presence" Brady muttered through gritted teeth. Seeing the pain his brother was in, Gabriel placed two fingers upon Castiel's forehead instantly sending him into deep slumber. Panting, Brady turned around to face Gabriel.

"What took you so long!? I yelled loud enough to wake all the dead!" Brady exclaimed "What the Hell is going here?! Why was Cas having a major freak out and then thought he was auditioning for Chippendales?!"

"Braden, you need to calm down. Yelling and being upset is not solving anything. Castiel has been poisoned. By what I do not know. But I suspect Aiden is behind this. Brooklyn is missing as well."

Gabriel looked around the room until his eyes landed on the amulet. Gingerly he held it in his hand looking it over. Thankfully the hidden chamber was not damaged for they would need what lay inside to battle Aiden. He looked down at his brother who now was under the covers deep in a dreamless slumber. Turning to Brady, Gabriel proposed a plan "We need to team up and determine what has stricken Castiel and locate Brooklyn. I fear though that if Aiden is indeed behind this that he may have covered his tracks well for I cannot pick up any traces of his presence here."

Brady lowered his head and noticed something on the floor. It was the journal that Sean had delivered. As Brady picked it up, a faint odor caught his attention. It was an acrid smell that burned his nostrils as he lightly breathed in the odor. There was also a hint of almonds blended in with the other pungent odors that lingered along the weathered binding. Brady recognized at least one of the odors as he looked up at Gabriel with a look of horror.

"Don't touch this book. I think I figured out how Castiel was poisoned. Gabriel would you grab the Book of Shadows? There may be an antidote in there to counteract the poison."

Gabriel headed into Brooklyn's office and retrieved the rather large book. He met Brady out in the kitchen where Brady had cleared the table of all the books and texts that Brooklyn had been searching through only hours earlier. The book landed with a dull thud as Brady threw the collection of spells and information turning the pages at a rapid rate that bordered on inhuman. His brow furrowed in concentration as he continued to scan the well read and worn pages.

"Found it!" he cried out in victory "Here! I am going to need these items along with a mortar and pestle" Gabriel headed to the basement where all of the weapons and other worldly items were kept as Brady got the fire burning to blend all the items. Gabriel resurfaced several minutes later with everything Brady has asked for.

"I am going to check on Castiel. Will you be alright out here?" Gabriel asked. Brady nodded his head without looking up as he prepared the antidote.

Gabriel sat on the bed next to his brother. Castiel stirred slightly as the toxic blend coursed through his body. The sweat beading and dripping from his forehead dampening the dark tresses. Taking a deep breath, Gabriel spoke to his sleeping brother.

"I know you can hear me, brother. Braden is working on a way to destroy the vile substance that you taints your being" the Archangel sat in the chair beside the bed noting how the soft glow from the lamp made him appear younger as the shadows played across his face. Gabriel remained seated and silent as Brady worked furiously to get the antidote complete.

As Brady soldiered on, Aiden heard the door open to the new loft he was residing in. Sean entered carrying Brooklyn in his arms. The Seer's eyes glazed over and distant, his stride almost mechanical in nature as he crossed the room and placed her on the oversized couch. Aiden grinned as he laid eyes upon the hunter once again. Turning to his disinclined assistant Aiden waved a hand to which Sean turned and seated himself on the chair opposite the couch. Brooklyn was going to need to feed when she turned and what a more perfect first kill, he thought. Aiden had moved locations and placed a very powerful cloaking spell over his new residence as to keep off Heaven's radar. He was not going to be disturbed this time around. Even though she was still changing back to being completely human, she still had some vampire like qualities that lingered. She still had cravings as he was able to sense. Until Brooklyn had completely turned back, he still shared a connection with her which allowed him to see and feel everything she did. He leaned in touching her face and hair letting his fingers linger through the soft shoulder length locks. Shivers shot down his spine as his ancient fingers traced her cheek and jaw. The bites he placed upon her almost healed. He wanted everything to be right. He was a man of tradition and custom, a trait that followed him from when he was alive with his clan. Leaning in closer he traced her lips with his tongue then placed his now warm mouth over hers remaining there for several moments. With Castiel "distracted" he could finally finish what he started several nights ago. But he knew that Braden and Gabriel would not be too far behind though which was why he threw up the extra barriers.

Scooping up his intended, Aiden carried Brooklyn to the master bedroom. She needed to be cleaned up so to speak and still being a bit of a gentleman wanted her to do such. Upon reaching the large suite, Aiden laid her down as he whispered in her ear "Awaken, my beloved, for tonight is the night we are to be together at last."

Brooklyn slowly opened her eyes and rolled her head over to Aiden. Her grey eyes hazy as she blinked them several times. Aiden looked down at her grinning as she lifted herself up and against the large pillows.

"Where am I?" she asked confused by her surroundings. Aiden lowered his face to her level as he responded softly "Home."

Still appearing confused, Brooklyn sat there her gaze fixed on his trying to read his thoughts only to be met with silence. She couldn't break through but she was dealing with an Elder Vampire and their powers extended far beyond what she possessed. She would not win this battle of wills as he still held some influence over her as she was still reverting back. Aiden had hoped she would have been more willing but was prepared to use less than honest methods in getting what he wanted. Leaning in he placed his hand on her face as he leaned in pressing his lips with hers. Remaining in this stance Aiden bit her lip as he had once before. Brooklyn fought against him as the sharp fangs pierced her. A noise escaped her lips as she continued to struggle out of the vampire's embrace but it was all for naught.

A familiar dizzy feeling swept over as her body felt as if it was engulfed in flames. Suddenly feeling violently ill she curled up in the fetal position moaning in agony.

"The pain and sickness will pass over, don't fight it Brooklyn. Let me in and help you" Aiden whispered. She relented letting the vampire cradle her in his strong arms whispering soothing words in her ear as she began to relax in his hold. He grinned ear to ear as he sensed the illness and pain receding.

"Come my love, you must clean up. Here allow me to draw you a hot shower" he offered. She nodded her head as he wrapped an arm around her waist guiding her into the large bathroom. He gently placed her on the bench in the small seating area adjacent to the main room. He turned on the water adjusting the knobs until the water was just right. Turning his attention back to Brooklyn, he knelt down tilting her chin up so he could stare into those beautiful grey orbs that had specs of amber.

"Now, my beloved, I want you to shower and relax for tonight is a special night and I want to be sure you are well rested and prepared" he kissed her forehead then allowing her to stand and undress. He turned around and slowly left but not before turning his head around to catch a glimpse of her naked backside. He closed his eyes as desire began to slowly grow within him. After exiting the bathroom, he proceeded to place the dark blue slip gown he had on the chair in the small waiting area along with the matching undergarment. A slow grin stretched across his lips as his mind ran wild with what to happen.

He would slowly seduce her into his bed and carry out every physical desire and wish he had with her. Then as they were in the height of their physical passion he would turn her. He would probably leave his final mark between her legs as he did not want to leave a visible mark. But he would allow her to drink from him as she would have her own fangs as a result of the first bite he placed earlier in the evening. Oh yes, Aiden was going to enjoy this. His eyes turned to the partially closed door and sound of running water. He wanted to join her but refrained from doing so. There would be plenty of time for that after she was his for good. To him this was the unifying of their souls and wanted to take his time. He wanted to savor this as he would be turning a daughter of Gabriel.

Brady followed the spell word for word not wanting anything to go wrong. Brooklyn was depending on them and he was getting but only one shot at this. His heart racing as he wrestled with his shaky hands. After grinding all of the herbs and liquids in the mortar, Brady carefully transferred the mixture to the pot that sat on the fire. As he added the two mixtures together he recited the incantation word for word as he stirred the boiling blend. A small stream of thick grey smoke rose from the pot and floated in the air around the hunter. It was a sign that he was doing this right. He allowed a small smile to cross his lips as the bubbling concoction sparked then produced a small but bright blue flame that spewed several shades of the color as it burned for several seconds before lowering and all but disappearing. Grabbing a mug from the cabinet, Brady painstakingly poured the entire contents in the ceramic mug until the very last drop found its way to the mug. Holding the dish close, Brady walked briskly down the hall as to not spill a single drop of the precious elixir. Gabriel looked up to see Brady holding the cup as he entered the room.

"Tilt his head upward and open his mouth" he said as Gabriel complied quickly. Brady slowly and continuously poured the drink down the angel's mouth as to ensure that he received the entire thing. When he was satisfied with the mug being emptied, Brady set the cup aside as Gabriel continued to hold Castiel upright.

"How long does this take?" Gabriel asked. Brady could see concern in the emerald green depths. He really did care about Cas.

"According to the Book it should not be very long. The counter spell helped to add potency to the antidote. I'm glad she had that in there or else…" he trailed off avoiding the Archangel's questioning stare. They sat there in complete silence waiting for the poison to be flushed from Castiel's body. Their waiting would not be much longer.

Castiel stirred restlessly at first then thrashed violently screaming out Brooklyn's name repeatedly. Brady jumped on him holding down his arms while Gabriel waved his hand over his brother's face calming him. The angel opened his bright blue eyes seeing Brady and Gabriel hover above him. Their faces full of relief and concern.

"Cas?" Brady asked slowly. The angel stared up as the sapphire blue depths reflected recognition. "Brady, Brady what happened?" he asked weakly.

"You were poisoned, Cas. It was a powerful mix of herbs that is harmless to humans but not so much for you guys. It made you live your worst nightmares and fears. It was pretty hardcore dark magic. How are you though?"

"I am fine but tired. Brooklyn! I have to find her!" the angel tried to get up but collapsed back down. "You are not going anywhere, not yet, at least. We need you healed first" Gabriel placed his large hand upon Castiel's heart charging his vessel like a battery. The soft white glow encased the angel giving him a heavenly appearance. But just as quickly it faded and Castiel was fully healed. Now he was ready to take on Aiden once again.

**Alright everyone next update soon!!! Thanks again for all the support you have shown me!**


	15. Up Against the Wall

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own of the OC's that appear. To everyone that has been reading, reviewing and/or adding me to their alerts: EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU ROCK! None of this would be possible without the support and positive reception that has been received.

_The Three Amigos work to track Aiden down as Aiden begins his slow seduction of Brooklyn…_

Castiel frowned at the state of his holy tax account wardrobe. They lay tattered on the floor. Looking up at Brady and Gabriel, Castiel stood in the dark blue boxers looking rather sad.

"My clothes…" he whimpered. Brady offered a sympathetic look before heading into his own room to retrieve some clothes for the nearly naked angel. When Brady left, Gabriel approached his brother placing a hand on his shoulder gripping it in support.

"Castiel, we will find her. You are her soul mate and the bond that you two share has withstood all trials and tribulations up to this point and it will continue to remain as such. You must have faith, brother for if you waver in that Aiden will win. Brooklyn has never given up on you even when she was under Aiden's influence" Castiel's eyes hardened as he felt his body surge with a renewed energy as the love he felt for his Brook charged his soul and celestial being. Not even the strongest black magic would stop him. Gabriel had struck a chord with the younger seraph for he could see the resolve strengthen in his blue eyes. Brady reemerged several seconds later.

"I got some clothes for ya. They're in the bathroom since you 'll probably want to clean up after you did that impression of Niagara Falls earlier" Brady referred to the constant sweating that the angel was put through as a result of the poison. Nodding solemnly, Castiel darted to the bathroom shutting the door. Within seconds the water came on and steam rolled from beneath the door. As Cas prepared for the battle that loomed ahead, Gabriel and Brady compared notes.

"I may be able to find her, Gabriel. I will need to do a reading of the journal that was left. Since our assailant dropped it then his imprint will be on it" Gabriel allowed a small smile to creep up on the corners of his vessel's mouth. Braden was coming into his own talents. The hunter excused himself as he went to attempt to track down his friend.

Castiel dried himself off and dressed in the clothes Brady left for him. A bit big but they would do. He did admit to himself that the shower was badly needed and he felt that much better and ready. Running his hand through the wet dark locks, he did a once over before stepping out. He could hear Gabriel and Brady in the living room. Entering the room he found Brady seated comfortably with his eyes closed and holding the leather journal. The angel observed the hunter as he conducted his assessment of the journal. Gabriel looked over at Castiel then back to Brady.

Brady glided his hand across the worn binding feeling the imprint of those who handled the book. The first individual he sensed was Aiden as he retrieved the book out of Sean's bag. Sean was the second. It was Sean that had laced the book with the poison. Brady's brow furrowed as he observed the Seer set the trap for Cas yet it was not of his own will. Aiden had manipulated his mind forced his will upon Sean to do this. He could feel Sean struggle against the vampire but ultimately failed as the journal was obtained by the angel allowing the mix to absorb through his skin causing the reaction that Brady had come upon.

Pulling his hand back, Brady opened his eyes and looked up at the angels.

"Sean was manipulated by Aiden to poison Cas. The journal was the medium to deliver this nasty little surprise. Unfortunately I can't locate where they are now. It seems that our good buddy Aiden got smart and used some serious black magic to keep us from finding him. Any ideas?"

Gabriel and Castiel stood there unsure of how to approach this but knew they had to think fast as the clock was ticking.

Brooklyn emerged from the shower wrapped in the large towel that was laid out for her. She still felt dizzy and that heavy sinking feeling still lingered as she sat on the chair in the small waiting room waiting for the dizzy spell to pass. When it finally ended, Brooklyn stood up noticing the dress that was laid across the bench. She reached out for it gently fingering the soft thin silk beneath her fingers. Getting up she slowly prepared herself by drying off the rest of her skin and drying off her hair. When she was satisfied with her auburn tresses Brooklyn found several bottles laid out. Glancing at them she saw some body lotion. She couldn't resist trying some. It was as if she had put liquid silk across her bare skin. She continued covering her entire body with the alluring cream until every last inch was covered. Now the dress would come on. She felt herself dressing in the silk dress and garment. It hugged every curve and inch of her form in all the right places almost as if it was tailored made for her. As she looked at the woman in the mirror she felt a twinge of vulnerability. She knew that she was at Aiden's mercy yet was not running for the nearest exit or locating the closest sawed off. The sinking feeling struck like lightning. Brooklyn slightly shook her head as her grey orbs registered danger and the need to flee. But just as suddenly the feeling once again washed over her and she felt back at ease.

She could feel herself doing a final once over before stepping out to the large bedroom. As she pulled the door open, Aiden stood before Brooklyn eyeing her in the dress. Lust and hunger flickered in those violet orbs as he licked his lips in anticipation. Without saying a word he stepped up to her grabbing her waist. Aiden leaned over placing a kiss on her soft lips. Brooklyn looked at the vampire as he was dressed in a simple pair of khakis and black button up shirt that was half way open. He took a step back as he admired her in the form fitting attire. This was going to be one night that Aiden hoped to never forget.

Brady searched through the Book of Shadows hoping to find something that would help them locate Brooklyn. Castiel could not sit by idly while Brooklyn was out there in Aiden's grasp. Standing up he proceeded to the front door.

"Cas?! What the Hell are you doing?!" Brady asked. Castiel stopped to look at his friend.

"To find Brook, Brady. I cannot sit here and do nothing. I have to find her" as he reached for the door, the blinding pain struck the back of his vessel's mind causing the angel to drop to the hard wooden walkway and hug his knees tight.

"Cas! Cas talk to me! Come on, man, speak!" Brady hollered "Gabriel! Gabriel get your blond ass back in here!" The Archangel appeared once again rushing to Castiel's aid.

Castiel heard Brooklyn's voice ringing loudly. Now he knew how Dean felt when he tried to communicate with him after his resurrection.

"CAS!" The voice shot out. Desperation and fear dominated her voice as the angel cupped his hands over his ears. His teeth gritted and eyes squeezed together. Gabriel knelt down to the angel placing a hand upon his head. Castiel could feel the pain ebb allowing him to hear his Brook's voice and concentrate on the sound of her voice. The angel could feel a lifting sensation overcome him as he saw his vessel sitting below him. He felt himself rising faster and higher until he felt a force pull at him leading him over the city as it slept. Castiel continued to focus on his hunter as the pull became stronger and faster. He relaxed as the unseen power guided him until he reached his destination. It was then his blue eyes lay upon the old brick building. His heart raced as he descended through the roof and through the layers of the structure until he stopped. He saw his Brook in a large room but she wasn't alone. Aiden held her tight against his body as he leaned down to kiss her on those soft lips that he kissed so many times.

He felt anger rising within him as the vampire went further placing his mouth on her throat tracing it with his tongue. Brooklyn leaned back with her head tilted allowing him better access. Suddenly he saw her open her eyes and look right at him. His heart stopped as her grey orbs made direct contact with his bright blue ones.

"Cas…" she sighed. As Castiel reached out for her he was violently pulled up and out of the building and across the skyline until he was hurled back into his vessel. Brady and Gabriel saw the vessel shudder as the angel had returned. The bright blue orbs shot open as Castiel sat up but fell back as the shock of being thrown back in his vessel took a lot of energy.

"I know where she is" he announced.

Aiden continued his slow seduction of Brooklyn. He pressed his lips on hers as his tongue sought entrance. Brooklyn struggled at first but soon relented allowing the Elder to claim her mouth. His hands running up and down her hips and thighs as he lowered his head and pressed his mouth to her throat leaving a trail downward. He traced her collarbone with his tongue tasting the lotion that she had put on earlier. Lightly he nipped at her skin eliciting a small moan from her. Lifting a hand to one of the dress straps, Aiden gently pulled it away as he continued caressing her soft skin with his skilled mouth. The vampire slowly tugged the other strap down allowing the thin material to slide off her small toned frame. He grinned as all that she wore was the blue thong.

As he stared into her impressionable grey orbs, Brooklyn could feel herself reaching out to remove the black shirt that clung to his frame. As she separated the shirt and buttons, Brooklyn leaned in kissing the smooth hard chest and abs that lay beneath. Aiden heaved a sigh of pleasure at her touch. He could sense his growing urge for her as she continued her soft caress. Her hands moving up beneath the soft fabric as she maneuvered it up and down his arms until it tumbled to the floor. Aiden gripped her face carefully as he took her mouth not breaking contact as he lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

As Aiden edged closer to making Brooklyn his, Brady and the angels appeared in the lobby of the building. Castiel closed his eyes as he could feel her reach out to him. "I'm here, Brook. Fight him! Do not give in to him" he told her as he vanished.

"Why the Hell does he do that?" Brady complained. Gabriel shot him a look that basically gave Brady his answer. "Well he could have at least told us which floor" he retorted. The Archangel grabbed the man's shoulder and together they joined Castiel.

With one swift movement the front door swung open as Castiel crossed the threshold. His sapphire blue eyes dark as he searched the loft for the vampire. What he didn't expect was Sean to be there. The still possessed man crept up behind the angel with a vial of the herbal mixture ready to throw it at the angel. Castiel immediately sensed the minion and spun around to face him. Sean struck and hurled the mix towards Castiel. But the angel proved to be two steps ahead and dodged it as the small vial harmlessly landed on the carpet. Castiel grabbed the red haired man and pressed two fingers to his forehead causing the man to collapse into deep slumber. The angel darted from room to room in his search for Brooklyn. It was the next to last door that he had discovered the vampire in the middle of his seduction.

Aiden jerked his head up as the door was heaved open and torn off its hinges. Castiel stormed the room headed for the vampire.

"Get away from her" he ordered as his voice and eyes turned darker. Aiden smirked at his former friend.

"I don't think so, Castiel. You interrupted me once before and I will not have it happen again. This time I'm prepared" he hissed lifting a hand towards the seraph. Aiden began to chant the ancient incantation.

_I call upon thee angel of night_

_To put this soul into deep slumber_

_Hear me know angel of night_

Castiel could feel his vessel becoming heavy and tired as the spell took its hold upon the angel. He fought to stay awake but did so in vain as he felt his body lower towards the floor as sleep took him over. Aiden turned back to Brooklyn as she lay there naked with her grey eyes staring straight up towards the heavens. He leaned back in kissing her all over her body as he could feel his fangs lower. He parted her legs as he eyed the site to place the final bite. But first, he wanted take her, be with her as Castiel had been. Ripping off his pants and boxers, Aiden climbed in the bed with her as he slowly started to take her. He first ran his hand down to the sweet spot feeling her pleasure and desire building. He knew she would be his perfect mate once she was turned. He took his mouth to hers feeling the tension building between them. Aiden couldn't stand it anymore he had to have her. Laying on her, Aiden took her. It was one of the best things he had ever experienced in all of his existence. He took her over and over feeling her wrap her body around his claiming his mouth as her own. He held her tight as he began to make her his own. Brooklyn felt her body respond to the vampire's thrusts as she moved her hips with his.

Gabriel and Brady entered the loft seeing Sean in a heap on the carpet. Brady leaned down checking his pulse. "He's still alive, Gabriel."

The Archangel nodded "Get him out and take him home. I have the feeling he will be fine after all of this."

Not wanting to argue with the Archangel, Brady picked up the smaller man and headed home. Gabriel turned his attention back to finding Castiel and Aiden. It would not take long for him to find the latter.

Gabriel entered the large bedroom eyeing Castiel on the floor still. The vessel was still alive and breathing. It appeared that the angel was in a deep slumber of some type. Placing his hand to his forehead Castiel stirred and opened his eyes. Quickly the angel stood up turning back to the master bed. That was when he heard Brooklyn scream in pain and agony. They angels saw Aiden lift his head up showing blood trickling down his lips and chin. He wiped it with his fingers licking each one clean.

"I see you took out my servant. No matter, though. You're both too late. Once she tastes my blood she's mine. It's time, Brooklyn. Rise, my beloved" he beckoned her. Brooklyn rose revealing a distant look in her eyes. Her head rolled over at the angels. Castiel felt the anger and determination surge as he prepared to fight the vampire. He knew that as long as she didn't drink from him she could still be saved.

Aiden still had another trick up his sleeve. He whispered in Brooklyn's ear "Do you love me?"

"Yes…" she responded. Aiden grinned at the angels.

"Those angels are trying to kill me. They must be stopped for they are trying to break us apart from each other" he told her. Brooklyn, now in her blue dress again, stood on the thick carpet as she started to approach her angel and Gabriel. Her grey eyes hard and cold as she encroached on the pair. Castiel stepped towards her pleading with her, his blue eyes reaching deep within her.

"Brook, listen to me, I know you are in there and you can hear me. You don't love Aiden, he is using you to hurt me and you know that" the hard stare softened slightly then revert back to the cold emotionless gaze. Waving a hand she sent the angels against the wall pinning there with a powerful unseen force. Aiden stood there laughing as he came up behind Brooklyn holding her by the waist.

"Sorry, Cas, but she isn't listening to your insistent whining. But don't worry she is in good hands" as he snickered at the younger angel. Castiel looked at Brooklyn as the sharp points of fangs protruded from under her top lip…

**Alright everyone! I am getting close to the end of this saga and thanks again to everyone who has been with me through this wild ride! I promise things will all work out!**


	16. Saving Brooklyn Addison Ravenwood

_**Note**_: I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. Again I cannot thank all you enough for the support and positive reception I have had for these stories. None of this would be possible without all of you!!

_Just as things seemed pretty bad, Gabriel has one last ace up his angelic sleeve…_

Gabriel remained steadfast concentrating on freeing his hand determined to reach what was hidden in his jacket. Castiel continued to plead with Brooklyn as she stood there with her hand remaining in place.

"Brook, you can stop this. Aiden has you deep under his power and influence. I know you can fight this. Brook!"

She stood there blinking her eyes as he saw the smallest traces of recognition return. He called to her with every fiber of his being pulling her soul to regain control. His face deep in concentration as he slowly worked to bring her back and regain a hold.

Aiden saw what the angel was doing as he could see her eyes showed conflict. He had to act.

"It's time, Brooklyn. Quickly now" he whispered turning her to face him. Her fangs lowered sinking into Aiden's neck. He groaned gripping her tight as she remain locked in the ancient embrace. She had tasted his blood. Castiel struggled harder against the invisible chains that kept him firmly in place. Aiden gently pulled her off him carrying her back to the bed as she started turning. He grinned as she curled up feverish and sweating. Now he needed to tie up some loose ends.

Gabriel remained in mediation as his fingers started to peel away from the wall. Breathing deep and slow he remained focused as one by one each finger pulled away allowing the Archangel to move them freely. Aiden had his back turned to them which allowed Gabriel more time to free his wrist and the rest of his arm. Castiel continued to fight and pull Brooklyn's soul free despite the hunter having tasted vampire blood. He felt her battle herself as the Elder's blood continued its domination of her.

"I know it hurts, but soon you will no longer feel any pain or suffer no more" Aiden said soothingly kissing her before turning to face the angels. Gabriel quickly flattened his arm to the wall as not to reveal his newly liberated arm.

"I have a special surprise for you two. Once Brooklyn awakens newly turned she will be hungry and what better way than to kill two birds with one stone" his stare cold and voice laced with venom. Gabriel could feel his arm no longer pinned against the wall. But he had to wait as the rest of him was not free yet but slowly he could feel the power that kept him pinned weakening. Soon his whole body was no longer being held there by force but by Gabriel's choice. He waited for the right time to strike as timing was everything.

"Gabriel, Archangel and Messenger, how does it feel to see one of the last of your bloodline becoming something you despise?" Aiden taunted him. Gabriel saw this as his time to strike and distract Aiden. As the vampire turned to face Castiel, Gabriel moved.

Reaching in his coat, Gabriel launched a silver stake hitting Aiden in the shoulder. The vampire cried out in pain as the sharp metal embedded itself deep in his flesh. The Elder fell backwards to the floor hissing and flailing about. Gabriel stood over him with hard green eyes.

"I warned you, Elder, not to come near my daughter. Now you must pay" his tone cold and hard. Pulling out the amulet, Gabriel hit the secret switch that opened the compartment. Aiden's violet eyes went wide with fright as he knew what the Archangel held. The Blood. He snarled at Gabriel fangs exposed.

As Gabriel had Aiden immobilized, Castiel broke free from his captivity and rushed to Brooklyn. She was bundled under the linens shaking and sweaty. The angel could feel the heat radiating from her skin. Small moans and cries of pain escaped her mouth as her body cramped. Castiel grabbed her holding her in his arms. He felt his Brook fighting the change. Her soul wrestling with the vampire's influence for dominance as her angel embraced her tight.

"I'm here, Brook, I'm here. Fight it with everything you have" he pleaded with her.

As she felt herself turning, Brooklyn could feel Castiel's angelic essence pulling her forward towards him. She kept moving forwards as the vampire's power fought to keep her back. She could feel Castiel's touch against her hot wet skin. Castiel kept stroking her wet auburn hair as he could see the pain etched in her face.

Gabriel looked up at Castiel "Castiel!" he yelled tossing the vial to the angel. Castiel caught it with ease. He gently held her chin prying her mouth open. A sense of urgency overcame him as he saw her newly formed fangs dropping. He had to hurry as once the change was complete she could not be turned back to human. Reaching for the vial, he started to unscrew it not seeing Brooklyn opening her eyes staring at him. In one swift blow Castiel was thrown backwards off the bed to the floor. The vial remained intact along with the precious liquid within it. Brooklyn rose and jumped off the bed. Crouched down she approached the angel with raw and unbridled hunger mixed with lust loomed in her eyes. Castiel sat up to face his Brook. He scanned the carpet eyeing the vial. Diving across the carpet he got it as Brooklyn pounced upon him holding him down with superhuman strength.

"I can smell your fear, angel" she whispered in his ear "All you have to do is say yes and let me in."

Realizing what he would need to do, Castiel burst his wings open and revealed some of his true form. Brooklyn cried out and backed up against the wall holding her arm across her face. Seeing that he had the upper hand, Castiel pounced holding her down and wrapping her in his wings keeping her held firm. Opening the vial, he placed a few drops of the Blood upon her lips closing them together. Upon contact with the warm liquid, Brooklyn quit struggling and went lifeless in his arms. Castiel quickly closed the vial and sat there holding his Brook.

Brooklyn began to feel the effects of the elixir as a warm loving feeling spread from her head to the tips of her fingers and toes. She could feel warm tears welling in her eyes as they began to fall down her face. It was as if the Blood was forcing all remnants of Aiden's blood and influence out in a humane and gentle manner. She continued to sob quietly as she felt her humanity and most importantly her soul regaining control once again.

Castiel held her close as she reverted back to her human state. He could feel his own tears building as she wrapped her small shaky arms around his waist.

"Cas…" she sobbed. He merely held her tighter stroking her sweat soaked hair feeling her relax more in his arms. She was back and human.

As Castiel succeeded in saving Brooklyn, Gabriel had pinned Aiden up against the wall. A silver stake aimed at his heart. In one fell swoop Gabriel plunged it deep into his chest. Aiden screamed out as the sharp weapon pierced his heart. Gabriel let the Elder sink to the floor feeling the burn of the stake lodged in his flesh. Gabriel knelt down to face the vampire.

"I am not going to kill you, Elder, but rather leave you with a very painful reminder of your actions and the pain they brought upon myself, Castiel, Braden, Sean and Brooklyn. You will heal over time but I will be watching you. And if you ever so even think about Brooklyn I will kill you" Aiden could see the seriousness in Gabriel's emerald depths. Realizing he was defeated for now, the vampire relented as Gabriel slowly pulled the stakes out allowing the perfectly crafted object to slide against ancient flesh. Aiden cried out in genuine pain as Gabriel pulled the last of the stake out. Standing, the Archangel turned to see Castiel holding a weeping Brooklyn in his arms.

"How is she?" he asked.

Castiel allowed a small smile to creep up his lips as he spoke in a shaky voice "She is back as a human. Here" he handed the vial back to his brother to which was promptly placed in its holding chamber. Castiel stood with Brooklyn in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead as in a gust of flapping wings and wind he was gone. Gabriel turned to Aiden once more before leaving.

"Remember, Elder, I will be watching" then he too vanished.

Aiden stood as his wound began to heal. Anger raged within his ancient being as once again Brooklyn was ripped from him by the Keystone Cops. This was getting old and fast. He was not going to stop until he had her. Screw the Archangel and his bullshit warning. Soon he would have more pressing issues to worry about. He knew about Lilith and the Seals as she was breaking them to release Lucifer. He would bide his time and be more careful in things that was for sure.

"Angels, such a pain in the ass" Judas' voice rang out from the doorway. Aiden turned his head to see his Sire walking towards him.

"What happened here?" he demanded. Aiden winced in pain as he told Judas about what happened. The Original One snarled and lashed out in anger at the angels once again interfering with Aiden's plans. Turning to the wounds on Aiden, Judas cut his wrist letting the blood run from the gash into the wounds. The holes closed up immediately leaving no trace of the trauma of the flesh. Aiden looked up at Judas with revenge swimming through his mind. Judas smiled as he saw the anger raging in Aiden. He knew he did right when he chose Aiden to be one of his Elders. He was very impressionable and easy to manipulate. He would use Aiden's feeling for Brooklyn to get back at Gabriel.

Castiel arrived back at Markus's house with Brooklyn still holding tight. He placed her on the sofa sitting down next to her. He took her hands in his rubbing the tops with his thumbs. He was glad she was back and human. She was still in the dark blue dress that Aiden had given her. Brooklyn leaned in laying her head on his lap stretching the rest of her body across the sofa. She felt safe and secure with Cas. Turning to lay on her back she looked straight up into those wide gorgeous blue eyes. She could not help but to smile at him.

"Welcome home, Brook" he said softly as he pressed his forehead against hers. She honestly had thought she may have never heard that voice again after what she endured at the loft. But her Cas had persevered and along with Gabriel pulled her back from evil. But now she was here with him where she should be.

"What are you thinking about, Cas?" she asked with half closed eyes. He smiled down at her as her stroked her face and jaw line.

"How much you mean to me and that I have you back again in my arms. I missed you so much, Brook. I thought Aiden had won when you tasted his blood. I was glad to be proven wrong though when Gabriel's plan worked. I love you, Brooklyn Addison Ravenwood. I love you so much."

Brooklyn reached up tracing his face and lips feeling him kiss each finger as they passed over the soft pair of lips.

"I know you do, Castiel. I felt you soul pull at me trying to help me regain control. I could feel all of the love and emotions you have for me as you reached inside my soul. I love you more than anything, Castiel. I would lay my own life on the line for you."

Her angel was touched by her heartfelt confession. Despite Aiden having control over her for a short time, the bond and love they shared never broke. He knew he could reach her and help her fight the evil that wanted to take complete control. He leaned in again kissing her deeply and passionately. Brooklyn sat up placing herself on his lap facing her angel. They sat there with their foreheads pressed together stroking one another's face and skin lost in the moment.

**I know this a tad bit shorter but I will be updating hopefully by the end of the weekend! The last part of this chapter was inspired from the Nickelback song "If Everyone Cared" what can I say I am a sucker for the fluff and happiness ******** Thanks again everyone!**


	17. Only One in My Heart

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear. I want to thank everyone out there for reading, reviewing and adding me to their alerts. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST! This would not be possible without the support of each and every one of you.

_Aiden relents for now in his quest for Brooklyn as she shows how much Castiel means to her…_

Aiden sat slumped down in the chair facing the large double doors that opened to the city below. He would relent for now in making Brooklyn his as he would bide his time waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Little did he know that much of the anger he harbored was planted into his mind courtesy of Judas. He knew nothing of Judas' ancient grudge against Gabriel and how he was but a pawn in the plan to strike back at the Archangel.

The vampire sat there his violet depths dark and narrow at how close he was to having the hunter by his side and seeing his old friend suffer in the process. It would seem that Braden ended up being the dark horse in all of this as it was he who saved Castiel and helped them to find Brooklyn. Yes he would deal with the young hunter in time. As he tapped his slender fingers on an arm of the chair, he closed his eyes as the warm sun greeted him signaling the start of another day alone.

As Aiden sat in complete solitude, in another part of Phoenix, Brooklyn was placing the amulet in the small compartment hidden in the wall of her office. She knew that once word got out she was the new Guardian that the blood sucking masses would attempt to take it off her hands in a manner of speaking. Before she left, she put one more barrier upon it just to be safe. Taking her pocket knife, Brooklyn pricked her skin seeing a bead of red forming at the site. Taking her bleeding finger she smeared it over the seal further securing it as no one but she could open it. Satisfied with her version of a security system, the hunter headed upstairs where everyone had gathered.

Sean had stayed the night as he recovered from the effects of Aiden's power over him. Now that the connection had been severed, Sean was ready to head home. He felt guilty that he had been the one to poison Castiel and deliver Brooklyn to Aiden. But Castiel held neither ill will nor accountability against the man.

"Sean, none of what you did was your fault. You had no control over your self will as Aiden held it in his grip. Brooklyn does not blame you as do none of us."

"Cas is right, Sean. Hell the blood sucker had me as his little man servant the first time he pulled this stunt. But I know as does everyone else that this was none of my fault. I had no control over what happened to me. But like you I did feel the initial pangs of guilt about my role in everything but Brooklyn and Cas reassured me that they were not mad at me and that they never were to begin with. You need to let that remorse go" Brady said as he grinned at the red haired man. Sean nodded as he looked up at the angel and hunter.

"You're right; I should not be so hard on myself for this. But I will keep up the good fight on my end. It's what we O'Keefe members do. But I best be getting back. I have a stack this high of exams and papers to grade" he said making a face. As Sean turned to leave he ran into his friend.

"What, no good bye for me?" she playfully pouted as Sean hugged his friend tight. He was ecstatic to see her back to her old self again. No fangs, no blood cravings just Brooklyn.

"Of course, Brooklyn! I could never leave without saying bye to you" he said "But I must be leaving as papers and exams beckon me to be graded. Be careful and try to stay out of trouble."

"How can I do that when trouble seems to find me?" she grinned as he turned to leave. Within seconds the mustang could be heard starting up and the sound getting distant as Sean drove off.

Brady turned to the hunter and angel "Well, kids, I too must be going. But no worries I'll be back later on" he said with a wink as he hugged his best friend and left.

Brooklyn turned to face her angel sighing as she walked up to him. She tilted her head up and pulled his head towards hers as their lips met half way. The kiss was intense and deep to say the least. It was as if they were two lovers who had not seen each other in such a long time being separated by forces beyond their control only to share a passionate reunion. She deepened the embrace pushing her tongue through as his greeted hers. Her heart began racing wildly as he pressed her tight to him with his arms wrapped around her waist. She pulled back breaking the contact for just a brief moment.

"The whole thing with Aiden didn't mean single thing to me. You, though, mean everything to me" she whispered before leaning back in picking up where she left off. Her angel knew that she would never do anything like that willingly so he was unsure as to why she had to tell him that.

Brooklyn wanted to show Castiel how much he meant to her and she knew exactly what to do. Breaking away one more time, she took him by the hand down the hall to the room she shared with him. Castiel could sense the desire and need within him spread throughout his vessel as the jeans he wore were becoming rather tight. Slowly Brooklyn ran her hands up and under the shirt that he wore lightly scratching and tracing the angel's toned upper body. She smiled to herself as she felt him tremble under her soft playful caress. Those same soft hands grabbed the bottom of the shirt pulling it up and over his head tossing it aside. Castiel groaned loudly as he felt those soft lips press against his hot skin leaving invisible marks all over his body. His strong hands running through her layered tresses gently grabbing a fistful which only increased Brooklyn's need for him. As his hands played in her hair, he felt her small skillful hands lightly running down his sides teasing along the waistband of his jeans.

"Please…Brook…" he softly whimpered. In a slow yet seductive manner, Brooklyn undid the button and tugged the zipper down allowing some freedom for his painfully restricted erection. Not wanting to be the only one losing their clothing, Castiel grabbed and tugged the faded ASU shirt she wore up and over her small frame letting it tumble to the floor. Quickly reaching around, the angel expertly unhooked and pulled her bra over her slender shoulders and arms letting it drop.

Wanting to take this to the large inviting bed, Castiel picked up his Brook and lowered her on the comforter as he leaned down claiming her mouth. He wanted to erase all traces of the vampire, reclaim her as his own. He had to admit he had felt anger when he learned of the intimate time Aiden had with his angel and wanted to hurt the Elder but let the emotion go and decided that this was much more appropriate.

As she lay there beneath her angel, Brooklyn slid her hand inside the jeans and boxers as she enclosed her small fingers around his now hard and weeping erection. The angel groaned at the pleasure her hand gave and moved his hips with her movement. As she continued to slowly stroke him, Brooklyn moved a finger and her thumb to the tip massaging it with the pre come that was seeping out. The action further drove his passion higher as Castiel fumbled with the button and zipper of her jeans. Brooklyn was more than obliged to wiggle her way out of the denim and cotton leaving only her naked and exposed body to him.

Pulling his lips from her swollen ones, Castiel moved his head down as he took one of her breasts in his mouth. She arched her back up as short heavy breathing replaced her controlled breaths. Castiel increased her overall feeling of pleasure by taking one hand and pinching and massaging the other breast. He knew that would drive her crazy as it has in times past. Wanting to really have her wanting him, Castiel finished his teasing on her breast and proceeded to press his mouth upon her sternum and moved down ward leaving a wet trail on her skin. He slowed his speed down to a seductive and sensual pace as he reached what wanted. Reaching the place where abs and sensual met, Cas slowly kissed and traced his tongue downward feeling the heat between her legs. He could hear Brooklyn's short rapid breathing as he inched closer to her clit. He reached around and cupped her tight ass while is tongue continued its trek. Brooklyn closed her eyes and cried out when his dexterous tongue teasingly traced her clit moving around and across it feeling the wetness pooling even more.

She could feel an orgasm coming on as the familiar feeling spread like wildfire. She fought to hold it back but found herself relenting as his tongue continued its sweet torment. She screamed his name as her orgasm racked her body.

"Cas!" she cried out repeatedly as wave after powerful wave shuddered throughout her body. He could feel herself tightening around his tongue knowing he had done that to her. He gently pulled his tongue away and moved up to meet her now flushed face. His hands now around her tight waist holding it close to his.

"What do you want from me, my angel?" she asked. Lust echoing in her words. He looked down at her taking her mouth. She could taste her own release on his lips as their mouths remained locked together. Castiel grabbed the waist band of his jeans and boxers yanking them down past his hips and knees until they fell past his ankles and to the floor. He positioned their bodies at the center of the bed parting her legs with his knee.

"I want you, Brooklyn" he whispered in her ear. She looked up at those blue orbs that she so loved. Castiel could see her response in her grey ones. She shifted her hips angling herself for him. Slowly he eased himself inside her feeling how tight, wet and hot she was. For him it was as if he was touching the purest rarest silk and it was his alone. Their hips thrusted together as they started out slow getting reacquainted with one another's bodies. Brooklyn sighed in pleasure as she gazed deep into her angel's eyes. She was in his arms kissing those sweet lips as they made very slow and passionate love. Castiel did not want this to end anytime too soon as he kept his thrusts slow and gentle. Brooklyn closed her eyes arching her back for him to go deeper. This was where she was meant to be. Here with Castiel making love to him in their bed showing her love and devotion to him. She breathed deep as she could feel her climax building for a second time. The slow gentle thrusting of her angel ran over the sweet spot over and over building up the tension within. When it could not hold up any longer she didn't fight it as her release washed over her. She dug her nails into her angel's back as she softly cried out his name over and over. She tightened up around him as he could feel his own begin to build as the familiar tightening began within him. He still went slow and gentle as he felt his release climbing until he could feel the proverbial dam break. Brooklyn wrapped her legs around him holding him tight as she felt him come deep and hard inside her. He gently whispered her name over and over as his release filled her erasing all traces of the vampire. Castiel continued his deep slow thrusting until he could feel his body was spent.

As he began to move, the angel felt Brooklyn's legs remain firmly around his waist. She shook her head at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. A smiled crept across her face.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just want you to stay as you are to know that it's you I am with and no one else. That it was with you I had some of the damn best sex ever and you know I am not lying."

The angel knew she spoke the truth. That was the thing about being her soul mate she could not hide anything from him and vice versa. He leaned down kissing her gently as he placed a hand upon her face. Brooklyn covered his hand with hers and moved it to her lips kissing the palm and finger tips before placing it on her heart and closing her eyes.

She was showing to Castiel that her heart would always be his and that no one or no malicious force could change that. Not even an Elder vampire.

"I love you, Cas, my lover and soul mate" she spoke with love lacing each word. The angel smiled as her words touched his heart. She unwrapped her legs allowing him to lie beside her. He touched her face as it was something he never tired of doing. She but only looked on into his blue eyes feeling tired as she dozed off in his arms. His wings encircling them both as he too closed his eyes. It was another one of their things, something that was sacred and dear to them both. The unending circle of wings a symbol of the strength that their love had.

**Ok everyone that wraps up this installment of the Ravenwood Chronicles or Castiel and Brooklyn Chronicles! Thanks again to everyone for supporting me on this story!!!**


End file.
